<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flannels and Fireflies by crimsonkyber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175349">Flannels and Fireflies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonkyber/pseuds/crimsonkyber'>crimsonkyber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M, Monty has a short lived one sided crush on Bryce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonkyber/pseuds/crimsonkyber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alcohol, parties and time alone with his best friend is what Monty pictured as the perfect summer break but in reality he ends up with summer school, third wheeling and being stuck with Bryce’s insufferable family friend Winston. </p><p>Two complete opposites forced to spend time with each other may bring the boys to realise that the parts they loathe about each other the most might be what they truely deep down hate about themselves, bringing light to a common ground.</p><p> </p><p>Instagram: @wontyslove</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>292</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sandwiches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his seventeen years of life Montgomery de la Cruz had never understood the concept of love. Affection and intimacy were completely foreign to him, which is why it took everything in him not to gauge his eyes out at the sight of his best friend making out with his girlfriend right in front of his lunch.  </p><p>It had been the perfect start to the first day of summer break at the Walker estate. Monty and Bryce had been chilling by the pool enjoying the beginning of their freedom as the sun was shining and music filled the air. All until Chloe Rice showed up in her tiny beat up car full of matching pink bags. Bryce had somehow forgotten to tell Monty that she was also spending the summer with them. So now he was once again back to third wheeling Bryce and Chloe, this was not how he pictured his break but he kept that part to himself. Nothing was going to ruin summer now that he was free of his dad. Well at least until school started again but he had plenty of time until he needed to worry about that. </p><p>The three teens sat at the glass table by the pool, a pile of freshly made sandwiches in the middle but only one of them seem acknowledge their existence.  </p><p>Chloe sat on Bryce’s lap, squealing as he covered her neck in kisses while Monty laid back in his chair, taking in the sunrays as he munched on a gourmet sandwich prepared by the maid. He had no idea what it was in them but it tasted so good that he didn’t care, the cheap bread at home tasted like sandpaper to him compared to this. Part of him hoped that Chloe and Bryce weren’t hungry so he would have the whole plate to himself as greedy as that sounded.</p><p>From behind the pair of black sunglasses he borrowed from Bryce he watched the two in disgust as they swapped spit in front of him but he pretended to be too occupied with the food to care, which was partially true. </p><p>“Fuck me, these are so good man. Wish I had a fucking maid.” Monty said stuffing his face with god knows how many sandwiches while Bryce just laughed, used to his friends lack of manners. Monty never left Bryce’s place until his stomach was full of whatever fancy shit the maid whipped up, the perks of having a rich best friend. </p><p>Unlike Bryce, Monty came from the other side of town, in a rundown house that barely fit his family in it. Bryce’s bathroom was bigger than his entire room and he remembered how mesmerised he was by the mansion the first time he set foot in it. He felt so out of place against the shiny pristine tiles and the spotless white walls in his tattered hand me down flannels and filthy sneakers but over time it became like a second home. </p><p>Monty never starved at home but Mrs. Walker knew how much the boy loved the maid’s cooking so in the early years she always sent him home with a plate full of leftovers, which he would always scoff down in his room before his dad could take it from him for himself. </p><p>Chloe however was disgusted by Bryce’s friends uncivilised behaviours, shoving her plate away as she lost her appetite from watching the chunks of food escape from Monty’s mouth. She had noticed him eyeing her sandwich and she let him have it, repulsed by the way he scoffed it down whole. </p><p>She knew it was going to be a long summer with him. Monty reminded her of a hyena with his eerily cruel laugh and how he followed them around everywhere like he was starving and Bryce was never ending slab of meat. Having to deal with him at school was one thing but spending an entire summer with him will surely drive her insane. </p><p>“Jesus chew your fucking food before you choke.” Bryce chuckled, holding onto Chloe as he leant forward to playfully slap Monty on the back. He noticed how uncomfortable she looked so he gave her a wink as if that would make everything better. </p><p>Once Monty had polished off the entire plate of food and left a pile of crumbs scattered across the table they decided to move inside the pool house to avoid getting roasted any further in the sun. Turning into a tomato on the first day of break would just ruin the rest of it. </p><p>The aircon from the pool house immediately cools them all down. Monty and Bryce sprawled out across the two lounges, occupying one each and were immediately engrossed by the gun game they had set up on the big screen left on pause before Chloe had arrived. </p><p>After minutes passed by of the two boys letting out indecipherable murmurs as they focused on the game they let out a cry of victory, only getting up to jump around like lunatics in celebration before settling back into the game again. </p><p>Chloe could care less as she mindlessly scrolled through Instagram, impatiently tapping her foot against the floor hoping that Bryce would notice how bored she was but instead he gets up to lets them know he’s going to ‘take a leak.’ </p><p>Monty knocked an empty can of soda off the couch in frustration and it clattered to the floor, the noise snapping Chloe out of her thoughts. She looked up as he gets a headshot in the game and noticed how his scowl is replaced by a wicked grin of satisfaction, enjoying the violence of the game a little more than one normally would. Out of all of Bryce’s friends Monty was Chloe’s least favourite, she knew he had a temper and it scared her. </p><p>When Bryce finally returned she looked over to see Monty completely absorbed into the chaos of the game, the only sound coming from the game itself and the curse words he would mutter every so often.</p><p>Chloe whispered in Bryce’s ear noticing Monty was still distracted with the game so it was the perfect opportunity to sneak off without him noticing, to finally have some time for just the two of them. </p><p>Less than five minutes had passed when Monty had realised that it seemed like his team mate wasn’t coming back. He paused the game, irritated that Chloe had Bryce wrapped around her little finger, stealing his best friend away from him whenever she pleased. He stepped out of the pool house and cringed as his feet touched the burning hot pavement. </p><p>The Walker mansion was dead silent as Bryce’s mother was out at some book club meeting and the maid was out grocery shopping so it didn’t take long to locate the only voices in the house muffled behind the door of the spare room. </p><p>Without even knocking on the door Monty shoved it open earning a shriek from Chloe who’s arms fling over her chest to cover herself up. </p><p>Monty was either oblivious to the fact that he was intruding on their privacy or he didn’t care as he stood in the doorway. He at least had the decency to turn around once he realised what he had walked in on. “Bryce what the fuck I was calling your name dude? I’m getting destroyed without you man.”</p><p>“Sorry buddy, we got a little side tracked.” Bryce smirked planting a kiss on Chloe’s cheek, who both boys seemed to fail to notice scowling at them. He chucked her one of his shirts, seemingly unfazed by or used to his friends blatant ignorance. “I’ll be right out.”</p><p>Monty looked back and grinned at Bryce but only Chloe noticed the boys eyes lingering on her boyfriend longer than they should have when he pulled on a shirt. Bryce was always so wrapped up in his own self-absorbed world, believing that every person he met admired him that he never noticed the way Monty looked at him, but Chloe did. </p><p>“Sorry about that.” Monty shrugged seeing her evident discomfort but didn’t even attempt to hide the smug look plastered on his face as he left without another word but she knew his words held no weight.</p><p>Chloe hadn’t fail to notice how his eyes lit up every time the older boy paid him any attention, the way his cheeks flushed each time Bryce touched him, how hurt he looked whenever Bryce chose her over him and his constant eagerness to please him. Monty never acted like that around anyone else. </p><p>Monty worshipped him like a god, but to Bryce all he was is his loyal lap dog. In his own world Bryce was like Batman but Monty wasn’t even Robin he was more like a batarang, something Bryce would always keep by his side to use as a weapon that he would throw away to do his dirty work and would always come back without fail. </p><p>In a way she felt bad for him because she herself knew how good it felt to be validated by Bryce and how it felt to love him, but it wasn’t her fault that he would never reciprocate Monty’s feelings. He was angry at the wrong person.</p><p>Monty seated himself on a stool at the kitchen island, twirling around on the seat and filling the air with an unnerving, screeching noise of metal against metal as Bryce searched through the fridge. </p><p>Chloe sat right across from Monty, Bryce’s shirt thrown over her shoulder as she tapped her nails against the stone bench clearly irritated by him. </p><p>Bryce pulled out three ice cold beers hoping to thaw the awkward tension in the room with the alcohol. Chloe like always doesn’t even touch the beer he gave her, every time he fails to remember she hates the drink. </p><p>Monty clinked his beer against Bryce’s and wasted no time before chugging it down. Within seconds he’d already downed the entire thing and Chloe slid hers across towards him, which he accepted with a nod. </p><p>Chloe fiddled with the strap of her bright pink bikini strap as she leant back into Bryce’s embrace as he held her from behind. “So Monty you crashing at Bryce’s the whole break?” </p><p>“Pretty much since Estela and my mum’s gone to stay with my grandparents and there’s no way in hell I’m spending summer alone with my dad so looks like you two will be graced with my presence all summer long.” Monty told her as he flashed his teeth with a grin, clearly enjoying how much he has already managed to get under her skin when it’s only the first day of break.  </p><p>Chloe had to use all herself control not to let Monty get to her, so she gave him her best picture perfect cheerleading smile, the one she had mastered through the blood, sweat and tears of late night training. “Sucks that you have summer school though, that must be a bummer. At least you’ll have that friend of Bryce’s to keep you company- Winston’s his name right babe?” </p><p>“Oh yeah right, he texted me earlier he should be here later this afternoon.” Bryce said as he tickled Chloe’s stomach sending her into a fit of giggles.</p><p>Monty took another sip of beer to conceal his annoyance, he had almost forgotten that he has to attend summer school for failing most of his classes. He can’t even blow it off because it will determine if he’s allowed to continue playing sport next term. </p><p>If that wasn’t already bad enough he also has to bring along some guy that’s a family friend of Bryce that will also be staying at his place for the entire summer, he still doesn’t understand why the kid needs to attend Liberty for summer school. </p><p>“Remember no faggot talk or homophobic shit like that around him alright?” Bryce said repeating what he told him a few days ago as he looked directly at Monty who just shrugged, like he didn’t spend half his time at school calling everyone fags. To make things worse for him the kid had to be gay, now he will have to worry about the dude perving on him by the pool every day. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’ll try my best. No promises though.” Monty snickered knowing very well that there’s no way he won’t at least ‘accidentally’ let one fag joke slip out every now and then. He can’t help it after being raised around his homophobic dad, it’s become a second nature. </p><p>He noticed Chloe rolling her eyes, evidently and rightfully so not believing a word that comes out of his mouth. They are the two most important people to Bryce now that Justin was out of the picture but neither of them have ever gotten along. Monty and Chloe were in a never ending battle to capture Bryce’s attention and he absorbed it like a sponge. </p><p>Monty doesn’t hate Chloe exactly he just hates the fact that ever since Bryce and her started dating they have become inseparable, which means he has less time to spend with him and the rest of the guys. So when Bryce invited Monty to stay over for the summer it had meant everything to him especially because he thought it meant he chose him over Chloe but then he found out that she would also be staying there too and he knew she wasn’t happy about the situation either as soon as she saw him. However, he knows he needs to stay on Bryce’s good side if he wanted to avoid slumming it in the dumps he liked to call the hobo hotel. </p><p>Only Scott Reed knew about the infamous hobo hotel, a place Monty made him promise to keep between the two of them as he didn’t want anyone knowing, especially Bryce because he didn’t need him pitying him anymore than he already did. </p><p>Although most time’s he would rather tough it out there than stay in the hell hole he has to call home when his dad’s on a drunken rampage. </p><p>--- </p><p>The three teens sat by the pool bathed in moonlight while music played from the speakers in the pool house after a filling dinner of three various pasta’s that Monty made sure to eat until he felt like his stomach would explode. Ending the night in the exact same way he started off the morning. He enjoyed being able to go straight into discussing football tactics with Bryce during dinner, getting his full attention while Chloe chatted with Mrs. Walker.  </p><p>It was late at night and the Winston guy still hadn’t shown up so Monty was hoping he had taken a wrong turn or had taken one look at Evergreen and decided to go straight back to whatever rich town he came from. It was already too crowded with Chloe here for his liking, he didn’t need another person to compete with for Bryce’s attention. </p><p>The sound of the door bell ringing echoed throughout the house ending the chain of theories Monty had come up with in his head as he heard Mrs. Walker greeting the expected guest. </p><p>Mrs. Walker must have told him they were out the back because within less than a minute Bryce got to his feet and jogged over to where the boy was walking down the stairs towards them.  </p><p>Monty scoffed at the pretentiousness that the boy exuded, making no effort to go greet him. He had a camera clad to his neck and was dressed in a fancy overcoat with black pants and a scarf wrapped around his neck even though it was summer. </p><p>Winston was a walking stereotype, he was exactly what Monty imagined a rich gay kid would look like, except maybe a bit prettier and less pinched in the nose than he thought he’d be. </p><p>Monty didn’t even have to see his car to already know it would be some ridiculously expensive sports car that he most likely got for his 16th birthday. Whereas Monty had to work three summers in a row with his dad to afford his rusty old jeep he got on sale from the junk yard. </p><p>“You must be Montgomery.” Winston said bending down as he held his hand out and Monty begrudgingly shook it knowing Bryce was watching but he still stayed seated on the ground. “I’m Winston…Williams.”</p><p>Monty had to stop himself from knocking the smug look off his face when Winston introduced himself. Although he couldn’t help but notice how soft Winston’s hands were, it made the scars and callouses on Monty’s hands stand out. His hands were long and slender, they reminded him of a girls. “It’s Monty.”</p><p>He realised they were still holding hands and let go with such urgency it was as if his touch burned him. It might as well have though as he didn’t like the odd feeling Winston’s gaze gave him in his stomach, it was unnerving but the other boy didn’t seem bothered by it.</p><p>The wind blew Winston’s dark curls into his hazel eyes as a smile broke out onto his face as he remembered something. “Monty- Hey Bryce remember those neighbours at your old place with that annoying little dog? He was called Monty wasn’t he?”</p><p>“Holy shit yeah I fucking hated that little terror. God it was feral, honestly Monty you remind me more of a dog than little Monty did.” Bryce chuckled but his smile dropped when he realised Monty wasn’t laughing with them. He knows his friend well enough to know when to stop before he snaps. </p><p>Monty pretended to be completely disinterested, picking at a scab that had formed over the cut he had received from the shards of his dad’s beer bottled that had been smashed against his thigh a few nights ago. </p><p>However on the inside it was taking everything in him not to beat the living shit out of that little twink. What made it worse was that Bryce was laughing at him too, that was their thing. Sure all the boys made sly jabs at each other all the time but this time he didn’t feel like laughing it off. </p><p>With his nostrils flared and knuckles white from how hard he was clenching them, Monty was seconds away from losing it. He had snapped at people for just looking at him the wrong way so it doesn’t take much to set him off, he’s a ticking time bomb. </p><p>Winston must have noticed the sudden tension and clasped his hands together awkwardly. “Anyways it was nice meeting you guys but I’m pretty exhausted after that drive so I’m gonna get settled in.” </p><p>Bryce gave his friend another hug before he disappeared into the house. “Honestly me too. Babe you coming?” Chloe pipped in as she wrapped her towel around her shoulders. </p><p>“Yeah sure. Hey Monty you gonna crash in pool house or take one of the spares?” Bryce asked, warily looking back at Monty hoping his friend wasn’t in too much of a foul mood as he got up and stretched, finally realising how tired he was even though they did practically nothing all day. Lying in the sun drinking beers all day will do that to you. </p><p>“I’ll take the pool house. No way I’m sleeping in the house with that fag. Probably keeping that camera ‘round his neck to take photos of me sleeping.” Monty joked and tossed his empty can of coke at Bryce, who was relieved to see back to being his usual asshole self. Looks like they had made it through the first day of summer without Monty breaking something. </p><p>Bryce elbowed him, throwing him an unimpressed look as they made their way into the house so Monty could collect his bag. “Dude the fuck did I tell you about saying that shit.”</p><p>Monty laughed off Bryce’s weak attempt to scold him. “Hey your lucky I didn’t choke that little bastard with his own scarf.”</p><p>---- </p><p>It was two in the morning and Monty couldn’t sleep, the growling in his stomach growing louder every time he tried to ignore it so here he stood at the fridge. Illuminated by the florescent light as he stood there in silence struggling to decide what to eat while also enjoying the cool air against his skin on this hot Summers night. </p><p>A cough from behind broke him out of his thoughts, the noise made him jump out of his skin and he cursed under his breath as he realised who it was. Winston didn’t say a word as he just stared at Monty while filling up a glass of water at the sink. He didn’t like the way Winston looked at him, it was like he knew something that Monty didn’t. </p><p>“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” Monty snapped hoping to scare Winston off, but the boy just laughed as if he was joking.</p><p>He leaned against the counter and took a sip from the glass of water. “I would but I left all my camera’s upstairs in the room. You’re welcome to go up there with me and we could sort this out if you’d like.” </p><p>Monty blinked twice in shock, thrown off by Winston’s comment. He wasn’t sure if the guy was flirting or making fun of him. Either way it made him resent him even more. He didn't know the guy from a bar of soap and he already hated him. He realised Winston was waiting for a response so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. “No thanks. I’m not a fucking faggot.”  </p><p>Winston’s smile vanished and his whole demeanour changed, instead of the smug persona he held so confidently before he now looked like a fragile boy. Monty wondered if he was about to cry but he didn’t even get a chance to find out as Winston left without another word, taking the glass of water with him. The words had obviously affected him and what Monty thought would feel like a sense of victory left him feeling empty. It was an eerily familiar feeling and deep down Monty knew why.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cookies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(POV change explained at the end!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came and we sat at the kitchen table as the maid placed down a large plate with a ginormous stack of pancakes piled on top of it among an assortment of more plates full of toast, fruit and other shit. Besides Bryce’s birthday parties I don’t think I had ever seen this much food in my life, it was a fucking feast and I didn’t know what to grab first. I could definitely get used to this. </p><p>Being an athlete I usually tried my best to eat healthy but my mouth had already started watering just looking at the food so there was no way I was going to pass any of it up. I’ll just have to work out extra hard at the gym to make up for it. </p><p>Breakfast at the Walker’s was completely different to the de la Cruz’s. Instead of freshly squeezed juice and stacks of pancakes or whatever the maid cooked up I can’t remember the last time my family ever sat down and had breakfast. During the week I would usually just grab a bruised apple or whatever shitty fruit was rotting in the basket on the way out to school. </p><p>Weekends weren’t much different either because dad would be passed out cold until the afternoons after drinking too much the night before and my mum still worked as a cleaner on weekends too. Just like Estela and I she tried to spend as little time at home as possible.</p><p>I reached forward to grab a couple of pancakes but Bryce beat me to it and swatted my hand away with a pair of tongs. “Fuck man don’t get your filthy fingers all over it.” </p><p>I snatched the utensil from Bryce’s hands, too lazy to argue as I piled a third of the stack onto my plate, along with two pieces of toast and an egg. </p><p>Just as I picked up the bottle of maple syrup and poured it over the entire stack (accidentally drenching the toast and egg along with it) Winston had walked into the room. </p><p>A cheery smile on his face as he pulled out the chair next to Chloe and sat down. While the rest of us looked like we just rolled out of bed Winston had evidently spent a considerable amount of time getting ready. His hair was perfectly styled, not a strand out of place and was dressed in a blue polo shirt with khaki shorts and a camera hanging around his neck. More typical rich kid clothes.</p><p>“Morning.” Winston said looking way too happy for this early in the morning, he threw a smile my way like we were good friends or something. It made me uncomfortable. His smile was too perfect. It made me want to mess it up even more. </p><p>It’s as if last night didn’t happen like he didn’t look like he was about to burst into tears after I called him a fag. Maybe he was just tired. Guess he’s over it so I can go back to hating his snobby ass again. Not that I really stopped though. </p><p>I didn’t even acknowledge him as I struggled to pick up a piece of bacon with the tongs, it was taking way too long so I gave up after the second go and went back to using my hands again. So much easier. </p><p>I rolled a pancake that was dripping with syrup around a piece of crispy bacon and placed it on a piece of toast to make the ultimate combo to stop it from dripping everywhere. I took a bite into it and the syrup leaked out of the pancake like a fucking tap and ran down my chin. I couldn’t be bothered to go find a napkin so I just used the sleeve of my flannel to wipe it off earning a look of disapproval from Winston.</p><p>Couldn’t stop myself as I smiled at him with a mouth full off food hoping to disturb the twink even further and it worked as he rolled his eyes and his face scrunched up like he had never seen a more disgusting sight in his life. </p><p>I love messing with people but for some reason annoying him was even more satisfying than it was with anyone else. “You do know cutlery exists right?” </p><p>“You do know you can speak without sounding like you have a fucking pole up your ass.” I shot back and he flinched. I’m guessing nobody ever called him out for being a prick where he lives so someone had to do it. I’m the asshole around here and there’s not enough room for the two of us. If he wanted to keep that pretty little face of his in one piece he better know his place.</p><p>“Fuck you guys are already arguing like an old married couple.” Bryce laughed at our bickering and I didn’t like how he wasn’t taking my side here.</p><p>I didn’t want to look like a pissy little bitch and storm off like I usually would and I couldn’t break something to let out my rage so without even thinking I picked up a piece of bacon and launched it at him. </p><p>The greasy piece of meat hit his shoulder and clung to his once spotless white shirt. Bryce carefully lifted the bacon off his shirt leaving a stain of oil behind and before I even knew it he had flung it right back at me. </p><p>It missed by a long shot and went flying past me onto the floor. He didn’t seem to care though so I just laughed along with him and left it. Chloe and Winston didn’t seem too impressed, which made it even better. “Jesus you’re a dumbass.” </p><p>“Says the one going to summer school.” Bryce retorted smugly and I rolled my eyes but the grin never left my face. I don’t get how he can still get good grades while making time for the team and a girlfriend all at the same time. All my focus goes into sport, I don’t have the time for anything else. Without the team I have nothing.</p><p>“Fuck you Walker, so he is.” I said referring to Winston with a flick of my wrist who glanced up at me mid-way through a conversation with Chloe. No idea what those two would be talking about. Probably boys cause he’s a homo.</p><p>“What about you Win Win? Guy like you shouldn’t need summer school can’t you just pay your way through everything?” I smirked, enjoying seeing Winston flinch at the nickname I  gave him. His expression gave him away completely, he didn’t like it which made it perfect.</p><p>“I got expelled.” Winston stated, twisting in his seat uncomfortably. It was obviously something he didn’t want to go into so of course I had to press him more like the asshole I am.  </p><p>“Seriously? What you got caught sucking your teachers dick or something?” I snickered clearly wanting to get a reaction out of the other boy. </p><p>Winston’s face faltered for a split second before he let out a slight laugh probably expecting me to say something like that. “Funny but no. Long story short I cheated on my SAT’s and the guy that did the test for me and a bunch of other’s got caught hacking the school servers.”</p><p>Honestly kind of impressed. I don’t think I would have the balls or the brains to get someone to cheat on something that big for me. “Not bad. The fuck you coming to Liberty though?” I asked with a mouth full of pancake and bacon. </p><p>Winston carefully took his time buttering a piece of toast and I knew the dickhead was doing it on purpose. “Punishment. To give me an insight of what could possibly be my new school if I don’t pick up my grades.”</p><p>“Buddy I could not imagine you at Liberty. No offense but you’d stick out like a sore thumb.” Bryce teased and I struggled to imagine Winston walking down the halls of Liberty with his fancy clothes and obnoxious rich boy act. </p><p>“Trust me neither can I so as much as it pains me to do so I’m going to have to actually try with this whole summer school thing.” Winston agreed as he picked up his cutlery to start cutting at his toast. </p><p>I scoffed at the sight, surely this was all for show and he didn’t act this insufferable all the time. Bryce was a spoilt rich kid but he was nothing like Winston. </p><p>Winston reminded me of that Tyler Down freak. They were both pale, tall and lanky and were weirdly attached to their camera’s. Except Winston had a much nicer face even if I wanted to knock his teeth out the minute I met him. </p><p>I shovelled my face with more food not wanting to awkwardly sit there watching the two bond like old friends, which they were. It made me feel left out and I didn’t like seeing Bryce so friendly with Winston especially cause he’s exactly the type of kid we’d pick on at school. </p><p>I slurped down my glass of apple juice and let out a sigh of satisfaction. So much better than that cheap store bought juice we have at home that tasted like piss, I don’t even think that shit had real apples in it. </p><p>I leant back in my chair and caught Winston staring at me. I knew that little twink wouldn’t be able to keep his eyes off me but unlike most people who would look away when they got caught staring at someone he didn’t look away, it was like an unspoken challenge. </p><p>Maybe it was stupid or immature but I was never one to back away from a competition as insignificant or ridiculous as it was so I held his gaze. </p><p>Even though he was deep in a conversation with Bryce, Winston still didn’t quit. A small smile tugged at his lips and I realised I was smiling back at him and I had no idea why so I pressed my lips into a thin line to stop myself. </p><p>Mrs. Walker sauntered into the room, a mug of coffee in her hand as she greeted us and Winston looked away first to greet her. I won.</p><p>Bryce didn’t even acknowledge his mother’s presence and I couldn’t help but compare it to my own household. If I ignored my mother like that my dad would without a doubt use that as an excuse to do a number on me. </p><p>Once I fell asleep at the dining table when I was younger while doing my homework so I wasn’t able to acknowledge my dad coming home from the bar and ended up learning the hard way to never make that mistake again. He knocked me off the chair so violently I was surprised I didn’t break anything. </p><p>“Hi Mrs. Wal-Nora.” Chloe corrected herself cheeks flushing red and I snickered at how much of a suck up she sounded.  </p><p>“Good morning Chloe. Hope the boys aren’t being too atrocious around you.” Mrs. Walker said as she gave Chloe a sympathetic smile. I don’t think she likes smiling, kinda looks like she’s in pain whenever she does it. </p><p>“Morning Mrs. W. You gotta let the maid know that these pancakes are delish.” I said and licked the syrup off my fingers before deciding to wipe the rest on my jeans. Its sticky now but I’m sure it’ll dry and I could just scratch it off later. </p><p>Her lips quirked up at the sides as she tried her best to force a smile and probably tried to not scold me for my lack of manners. It didn’t reach her eyes though. “Glad you are enjoying them Montgomery I’ll pass on your kind words to Marissa.” </p><p>“Sorry to cut in but babe don’t we need to go soon?” Chloe interrupted, tucking a strand of her golden hair behind her ear hoping to escape from the overwhelming amount of testosterone in the room. I hated the way she called him ‘babe.’ Babe this babe that, it’s so fucking annoying. This is why I’ve never been interested in chic’s. That would drive me insane hearing that shit all the time. </p><p>I don’t even know why Chloe bothered coming down for breakfast it looks like she’s taken two bites of her pancake and not even touched the rest. Can’t relate, I even considered sneaking a few strips of bacon into my pocket for later but I think that’s too gross even for me so I decided against it. </p><p>“Where are we going?” I asked grinning as I looked between the two of them getting an eye roll from Chloe. I know she doesn’t want to spend any more time with me than she already has to but there’s no way Bryce is going to abandon me on the second day of break. </p><p>“Sorry buddy but I promised Chloe I’d spend the day with her.” Bryce said shooting me an apologetic look and my face fell. No fucking way. Chloe and Bryce have nothing in common why the fuck would he choose to take her out over me. I mean in like a friend way of course, not that Bryce would take me out in the same way he does with her. We aren’t fags but still it’s not fair.</p><p>I scoffed and sunk back into the chair with my arms folded. I wanted him to know how pissed I am at him. “You better make it up to me later.”</p><p>Bryce laughed knowing that even if he did nothing I’d still forgive him as I always do because he’s done a lot of fucked up shit that I let slide but Chloe rolled her eyes. “I think you’re forgetting that he’s my boyfriend?”</p><p>I didn’t like the way she said that, made me sound like a fucking homo. “Whatever I’m sure Scotty or one of the guys will want to hang out.” I grumbled ignoring what she said but also not wanting to embarrass myself even further in front of everyone. </p><p>“Oh sweet. Why don’t you introduce Winston to the guys then?” Bryce suggested not even properly paying attention to how annoyed I was as he attempted to wipe the bacon stain off his shirt but sighed and placed down the napkin after realising it was useless. </p><p>I frowned and looked over to see Winston didn’t look too pleased by the idea either. It was clear that we had nothing in common and we are already being forced to attend summer school together so why waste more time together than needed. </p><p>“Ah actually I gotta get started on a photography project so might just lock myself in the room to get a head start.” Winston said wiping the corners of his mouth with the napkin even though nothing was there. Unlike me as I probably had syrup and crumbs dried all over my face but I’ll worry about that later.</p><p>Maybe Winston wasn’t as bad as I thought he was. Just like me he wanted to keep as much space between us as possible, glad we agree on one thing.<br/>
---- </p><p>There’s nobody in the world I’d rather spend my time with than Bryce. He’s my best friend and I’d do fucking anything for him so I can’t lie and say that it didn’t hurt when he planned to do something with Chloe instead of me. But I wasn’t going to sit around and mope all day like a sad sack so I called Scotty up and he’s coming over with Charlie because Diego was busy. </p><p>Scotty was always the next best option and Charlie was pretty cool too even if he was a year younger than us. </p><p>I grabbed a couple of beers and connected my phone to the speakers so I could change the music. Couldn’t listen to the cringy shit Chloe left playing any longer before my ears would start bleeding.</p><p>This is what I thought summer was going to be like just chilling with the boys and not competing against my best friends girlfriend for his attention. It’s fucking bullshit. Maybe I should have taken Scotty up on his invitation to crash at his place for the summer. </p><p>He told me he had family staying over for a few weeks though including his little cousins. I don’t know what was worse the fag and bimbo barbie or little kids. Either way both would probably give me a migraine so I can’t win. </p><p>It doesn’t take too long before the boys come and we head straight to the pool to cool off against the summer heat. Its boiling hot and I felt like I’ve already sweat through my clothes just waiting for them. </p><p>“So where’s Bryce at?” Scotty asked, lazily dipping his hand in the water as he laid on the concrete next to the pool. Don’t know how his back isn’t cooking against the floor in the sun. </p><p>I lifted myself up onto the edge next to him and took a sip of my beer. I dipped my hand into the pool to send a wave of water over the edge and right onto Scotty’s face. He groaned in annoyance and tried kicking me with his foot but I held his leg down to stop him and laughed. "With fucking Chloe of course." </p><p>“I mean they are dating.” Scotty reasoned, wiping the water off his face as he sat up and looked at me like I was being completely irrational. I don’t like the way he is making me out to sound like I’m some jealous chic that Bryce blew off. I just don’t get why they couldn’t include me. What does Chloe give him that I can’t. I don’t get it.</p><p>“Doesn’t mean he had to be a fucking shithead and ditch me like that. So much for bro’s before hoes.” I scoffed and the other boys just laughed at me. Can’t be mad at them though, at least they bothered to hang out with me like a real brothers should. </p><p>“Ooh someone’s jealous.” Charlie snickered as he tried to lift himself up to get a drink from his can of coke but I tackled him back into the water before he got a chance. Sure Charlie’s tall and surprisingly stronger than he looks but he’s easy to mess with. </p><p>I’m too busy laughing like a maniac as I tried to drown Charlie as he scratched at my back that I didn’t even realise Winston had decided to grace us with his intolerable presence. So much for staying locked up in his room all day, he barely lasted an hour alone. Probably didn’t want to miss the chance to see me shirtless. Creep. </p><p>I stopped trying to shove Charlie under to listen to what Winston was saying to Scotty cause Charlie’s splashing around was making it too hard to hear. I was too late though and I couldn’t be bothered to ask Scotty what he wanted because Winston thanked him and walked off.</p><p>“Yo Charlie where are your cookies at?” I asked as my stomach let out a loud grumble. Breakfast was only an hour or two ago but I’m already hungry again. I have a fast metabolism clearly. </p><p>“I left them in the pool house.” He said and dove under the water before I could try to drown him again. </p><p>I got out of the water and walked into the pool room, water dripping off me onto the floor and I almost jumped out of my skin as I saw him. I didn’t think anyone else was in here but this is where he must of disappeared off to.  </p><p>Winston sat on the lounge with Bryce’s bong in his hand, already taking a hit. Think I also scared him because he stopped what he was doing and just stared at me wide eyed. “You want a go?”</p><p>Huh, maybe he wasn’t such a stuck up little shit after all. Still doesn’t make me hate him any less though. Won’t be forgetting that the little prick compared me to a dog any time soon. </p><p>I was tempted to take it from him but then my stomach let out another grumble and reminded me why I came in here in the first place. “Nah, gonna have one of these instead.” </p><p>He raised an eyebrow as I opened up the container of Charlie’s infamous weed cookies. That kid is full of surprises. </p><p>I took a bite of the cookie and held back a moan from how good it was because that would be embarrassing. Winston would probably get off to that shit too. </p><p>I took another bite into the cookie and realised Winston was still watching me. It was getting weird so I turned around to leave but he called out to me. “Wait Monty.”</p><p>The fuck could he possibly want to talk about? I turned back around as he placed the bong on the table and took a step forward. He ran a hand through his hair and as he lifted his arm up I noticed his shirt was unbuttoned completely. He had changed out of that scratchy looking polo shirt and had on a floral shirt. It suited him better. He’s actually a lot less scrawny than I thought he was, doesn’t have a six pack or anything but I can tell he must work out occasionally at least.</p><p>I realised I was staring and I didn’t want to give the wrong impression so I folded my arms and gave him what I hoped was my best uninterested look. Don’t want him thinking we were friends or anything. “What do you want?”</p><p>He hesitated before he spoke again, like he was unsure of how to approach me. Just like most people. “Just wanted to see if you were ok? You seem kinda down earlier cause of Bryce.” </p><p>“I’m fine.” I said impatiently as I just wanted to get out of there before he could ask anything else. Not sure why he was paying so much attention to me in the first place though. He didn’t seem to care when he was making fun of me yesterday in front of Bryce so why now. “The fuck do you care?”</p><p>“Well I erm like to think that I’m a decent person.” He said offering a small smile and took a few steps towards me and I scoffed. Decent person my ass. But I didn’t stop him as he reached out and grabbed a cookie from the box in my hands. </p><p>He didn’t break eye contact as he slowly took a bite into the cookie. I didn’t like the way it made me feel. I felt hot and sweaty. I’ll blame it on the weather, even though it’s pretty cool in this room from the aircon. </p><p>I tried to think of an insult to let him know that I still think he’s a moron but I froze as I felt something that should not of been happening, especially right now. </p><p>So this time I was the one that left without another word. I kept walking as fast as I could even ignoring the guys as they called out to me until I got into the house.</p><p>I looked down to see my dick hard against my shorts and I really hope he didn’t see that. Fuck me this isn’t good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! You probably have noticed that I changed the POV to 1st person and thats because I find it a lot easier to write in so I decided to switch but I'm leaving the first chapter as it is because that was more of an intro into a few characters thoughts but it's all monty from here on. Let me know what you thought :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Monty Specialty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Bryce said we were going out for a drink I thought he meant out by the docks like we used to after a big game not going to a house full of rich fuck heads who make even Winston look like a humble guy. </p><p>Usually I wouldn’t complain because free alcohol but we had that back at Bryce’s place anyways. I’d rather hang out with him there. Just the two of us since Chloe is out with friends. </p><p>“Bryce can’t we ditch this dump and go to the docks or some shit like old times?” I asked as I followed him up the stairs towards the massive house, already expecting to get a headache from the deafeningly loud speakers. I’m still kind of hungover from yesterday. </p><p>Hanging out with Scotty and Charlie was fun but Bryce was out so it wasn’t the same. No one makes me feel the way he does. I don’t know why though.</p><p>Bryce stopped to give me a playful slap on the back and laughed. “Dude we literally just got here give it a chance.”</p><p>“Yeah but I don’t fucking know anyone.” I complained, frowning as I took in all the partygoers. All these rich people look the same, they have identical polo shirts tucked into their shorts like fags. I already hate them. </p><p>“You know me.” Winston said from behind us and I almost forgot he was here. Just like Bryce he will fit right in. </p><p>I scoffed at him and didn’t even bother looking back. How the fuck is that meant to make me feel any better? We aren’t friends. </p><p>I spent the entire day avoiding him cause I still felt weird after yesterday. It had nothing to do with him, I know it was just a random reaction maybe the alcohol or something but I didn’t need the fag getting the wrong impression. </p><p>Bryce fist pumped and greeted every person who walked past like he knew them while I just frowned and went out of my way to shoulder everyone that got too close. </p><p>I’m about to give it another shot and ask Bryce if we could leave and see if any of the boys are free instead but then I noticed the bar stocked full of alcohol. </p><p>I guess it wouldn’t kill me to stay for a bit. If it makes Bryce happy. Hopefully after a couple of drinks he will realise how much of a drag this lame party is and we can go somewhere else. </p><p> </p><p>                                                                                                        ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀   ♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡-♡</p><p> </p><p>I was wrong.</p><p>I’ve lost track of how long we’ve been here but all I know is that it’s longer than I wanted to stay. Winston has disappeared of to god knows where. I don’t care though, I’m just thankful that I’m not stuck with him. </p><p>The entire time I’ve spent watching Bryce chat with strangers like he’s known them forever. No matter where he goes people love him and I understand why. What’s not to love?</p><p>He’s perfect. He’s everything that I’m not. He got to the top of the food chain with his charm and money. Two things I don’t have and probably never will. </p><p>People don’t like me but Bryce does and that’s all that matters. He’s in the middle of a game of pool with a bunch of pretentious pricks so I’ve made it a mission to try as many of these fancy drinks at the bar as possible. </p><p>If I’m going to be stuck here may as well make it worth my time. </p><p>Blue. Purple. Red. No idea what each drink is but I dumped them one by one into a red cup I found on the counter until its full. I’ll call it the Monty speciality. Lazy, but I don’t have enough braincells to come up with something creative. </p><p>The first sip almost made me gag. It’s fucking disgusting. Guess the name fits it perfectly then. </p><p>My jaw clenched holding back my jealousy as I noticed Bryce talk to the two guys by his side, talking in every word like it’s the most interesting thing they’ve ever heard. Fucking suck ups, may as well tell him they want to suck him off while they’re at it. </p><p>“Yo Brycie can we go yet?” I called out and crashed down onto the couch across from them. The drink spilled over the cup onto my shorts. Just my luck. </p><p>The pillow next to me looked like a good solution so I used it to clean up the mess. My shorts are black so you can’t see the stain anyways, can’t say the same for the pillow though. Eh whatever the owners of this place are rich replacing it will be nothing. </p><p>Bryce said something to the guys who looked over at me and laughed before he made his way over. He sighed like I was a pain making him come over like that. “What is it Monty?”</p><p>“The fuck are you wasting your time with those faggots for?” I snickered as I lifted my head to motion towards the two losers behind him and snorted, hoping the guys heard me. </p><p>But instead of looking insulted they looked at each other and smirked. I wanted to bash their heads together to knock the smug look off those fuckhead’s faces but I know if I do then I’m fucking everything up for Bryce. I can’t lose him. I need him. More than I think he needs me. </p><p>So I do the same thing I do every time someone pisses me off or when I get in a fight with my dad. Suppress my rage and hope it doesn’t explode down the line at some point. Don’t have much hope though. I’ve always been a loose canon. </p><p>“It’s a party that’s what you do and you know I’m going to Hillcrest next semester so if I’m going to be King there too I gotta at least know who my subjects are.” He winked and nudged me in the chest like I should understand. My cheeks flushed and suddenly felt hot. The alcohol must be getting to me. </p><p>“Yeah but what about me?” I grumbled and I hated how whiny I sounded but I’m pissed and the alcohol has just heightened my emotions. </p><p>This part seemed like the perfect opportunity to hang out with Bryce, just the two of us like always before he leaves me for his new friends at Hillcrest. This was my chance to show him he doesn’t need these snobby little shits when he has me but now he’s spending the entire time with them instead of me. </p><p>“Go meet people, hook up with a chic- I don’t know. You’re not a fucking child Monty I can’t babysit you.” He laughed like he was joking but I frowned and sunk back into the chair as I watched him walk off towards the guys again. The fuck did he bring me here for if he was just going to leave me?</p><p>Ignoring the foul taste I downed the rest of my drink, the empty red cup collapsed as I clenched my hand around it while Bryce walked off with them, leaving me behind.  </p><p>I hated being alone, he knew that and he just left me. Left me for people he doesn’t even know. It’s like he’s already replaced me. At this point I’m even keeping an eye out for Winston so I don’t look like a fucking loser sitting here by myself. </p><p>The cups empty so I threw it on the floor and laughed as some guy almost tripped over it. He gave me a dirty look that made it even funnier.</p><p>The bar suddenly looks appealing again and just as I’m about to head over there a girl blocked my view. It’s too hard to ignore her since she’s right in front of me so I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. </p><p>Nothing special. Not that I’ve ever met a girl I considered special. She has a decent face I guess but the last thing I want is for Bryce to come back to see me with a stupid chic and use that as another excuse to stay. </p><p>“This seat taken?” She asked doing some weird shit with her eyelashes. Makes it look like she’s got something in her eye. Girls don’t realise how fucking stupid it makes them look. Always seems to work on Bryce for some reason though. Maybe I should take a page out of their books. </p><p>“Actually it is.” Someone said from behind her and the girls face fell. Winston. </p><p>She looked back at me as if she was waiting for me to ask her to stay instead but when I don’t say anything she rolled her eyes and walked off. </p><p>Winston didn’t hide the satisfied look on his face as he sunk down into the couch next to me and held out the beer that was in one of his hands. I needed another drink especially if I was going to be stuck next to him so I took it.  </p><p>“Where the fuck have you been?” I asked and it’s not that I actually gave a shit but I wanted to distract myself from the feelings of frustration Bryce left me with. It made me feel weak and pathetic, I hated it. </p><p>Winston shrugged besides me and took a sip from whatever the dark liquid he was drinking in the fancy glass cup in his hand. No fucking clue where he got that from but I’m not surprised, I couldn’t imagine him drinking from a cheap red cup. “Places.”</p><p>Why the fuck did he have to act so mysterious? I didn’t ask him what he had meant by that because I didn’t want him thinking I actually was interested in what he does so we sat in silence. </p><p>Silence doesn’t last long when I’m drunk. Maybe it was cause of the alcohol messing with my head but I couldn’t help take a look at him as I took a sip of my beer. It tasted better than whatever shit I mixed up before so maybe it’s a good thing he’s here. </p><p>His cheeks were red and his hair was messy like someone had been running their hands through it. I knew it wasn’t him though, I saw how long the twink spent in the bathroom styling it. This party is full of fags so I’m guessing that’s where he was, probably sucking one off while they held onto his hair. </p><p>I know that fags like that shit. Seen it in homo porn- not that I watch that because I enjoy it it’s just so I can make fun of the disgusting crap they do. </p><p>I smirked as a joke started to formulate in my brain. I know Bryce said to lay off the homophobic shit but he isn’t here right now and I’m not saying anything to be nasty, I just can’t help myself.</p><p>“So, which one of these-“ I started to say as Winston looked at me but I’m cut off by some douchebag that called out Winston’s name who doesn’t give me the chance to finish.</p><p>Both of us looked over to see who disrupted me and to no surprise it’s one of the fuckers that was clinging to Bryce earlier. “Holy shit boys look who it is. Williams never thought we’d see you again.”</p><p>I frowned and looked back to Winston, the colour had drained from his face as he cursed under his breath. “Fuck.”</p><p>“You know them?” I asked and he hesitantly nodded but he didn’t say anything as he kept his eyes focused on the guys who giggled like a bunch of fucking girls. </p><p>He isn’t even from around here so I don’t know how he knows them. Is there some white rich kid cult where they all know each by pledging their lives to trust funds and an endless supply of polo shirts? </p><p>“Aren’t you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?” The guy smirked as he walked towards us, the two other dickheads trailing behind him like dogs.</p><p>I frowned confused at how the fuck the idiot could think Winston could have a girlfriend, just by looking at him you’d know he’s a fag. That’s when I realised he was talking about me. </p><p>“The fuck did you say?” I said as I got up and stalked towards them, staggering slightly as the alcohol made my head spin. Didn’t realised I had drunk so much until I stood up. </p><p>One step closer to breaking point. I knew I wouldn’t last the entire night.</p><p>Winston followed me and grabbed onto my shoulder, telling me to let it go but I shoved him off. “Williams you gotta get a leash on your bitch.” </p><p>Two steps closer to breaking point. Bryce is gonna be pissed. </p><p>I let out a cold cruel laugh and nodded enjoying watching the grins fall from their faces, replaced with looks of confusion. They probably think I’m crazy. People were starting to look but I didn’t give a fuck. </p><p>Almost there.</p><p>“Fucking psy-“ He didn’t get the chance to finish. All I saw was red as my fist collided with his jaw giving a satisfying crunch. </p><p>Over and over again my fist pounded into the mess that was his face. There’s a lot of blood. I don’t know if it’s mine or his but I don’t stop. Rage builds up in me and I can’t stop until it’s gone.</p><p>No struggle, nothing. Maybe he’d dead. Someone is calling out my name. Winston I think but nothing could stop me. </p><p>I lost myself again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry I haven't been updating much almost finished exams so I'll have free time soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you thought of it :) (also follow my instagram @wontyslove if you haven't yet)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My hand throbbed and my head was spinning as I leant against the bathroom tiles. It’s the only thing I could focus on. Think I’ve fucked my hand up badly. I’m sitting on the bathroom floor and I don’t even know how the hell I got here.</p>
<p>All I remember was people trying to pull me off that fucker as I smashed his face in. I don’t think I killed him though otherwise I’d be in the back of a cop car and on my way to being behind bars. My dad would probably love that because it meant I wouldn’t be his problem anymore.</p>
<p>All I wanted to do was spend time with my best friend because he never has time for me anymore and he’s leaving me just like everyone in my life that I care about does. Bryce knows I get lost in my rage so he can’t be angry with me. But he told me he isn’t my babysitter like he was mocking me and I just proved his point, that I can’t take care of myself. That I can’t control myself.</p>
<p>He’s right though, once he’s at Hillcrest he won’t be there for me to get me out of trouble anymore. I’ll be on my own. </p>
<p>Everything was a blur. Mixing those drinks together probably wasn’t the best thing and my stomach seems to agree. It’s a good thing I’m in the bathroom though because before I knew it I was hunched over the toilet, throwing up my guts.  </p>
<p>“Better in than out at least.” I heard someone’s voice behind me and I don’t need to turn around to know it’s Winston. I don’t even have the energy to tell him to fuck off as I slumped back down against the wall again.</p>
<p>I raised an eyebrow as I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my flannel then snickered at his words, guess he’s still pretty drunk too. “Don’t you mean better out than in?”</p>
<p>“Wha-?” Winston stopped himself, his face scrunching up and then it relaxed as he shook his head in embarrassment as he realised his mistake. </p>
<p>“Oh...yeah right.” He said as he shut the door behind him, locking it and sat down next to me without an invitation. The kid just saw me beat the shit out of a guy twice his size and he’s just trapped himself inside a room with me. He’s got balls I’ll give him that or maybe he’s into that kind of shit. Freaky bastard probably is.</p>
<p>Winston held out an ice pack in his hands but I just frowned at it, I don’t need his help and I don’t want him thinking I need him. Just like Bryce does. </p>
<p>“You didn’t have to do that.” He said quietly, pressing the ice against my hand and I flinched at the pain. I’ve had worse but that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t hurt like a bitch.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do it for you.” I scoffed and rolled my eyes, typical self-absorbed rich boy thinking everything is about him. Did he really think I react like that over him? “I wanted to have a go at those rich fuckers all night. Guess I’m glad that dickhead gave me the opportunity.”</p>
<p>“Well can’t say I condone violence but he had it coming.” He grinned and I turned my face away so he didn't see the smile I was trying to hide. Maybe he’s not as bad as the rest of them. Bryce would have just complained and told me I’ve fucked everything up for him like always but here Winston is smiling at me for beating the shit out of a guy in front of him. </p>
<p>Winston’s hand is still on mine, there’s an ice pack between us but his fingers rest against mine. I don’t pull away and I’m not sure why. I hate being close to people, it makes me uncomfortable but my heart felt like it skipped a beat against his touch and I found myself not hating the feeling of his hand against mine.</p>
<p>What’s wrong with me? Minutes ago I almost killed a guy for calling me a fag and here I am sitting in a room alone with one. Great, everyone probably saw us go in here together too. But honestly who cares I’ll never see these pompous pricks again anyways. And if I do hopefully they’ll see what I did to the other guy as a warning to not mess with me.</p>
<p>“Does it hurt?” He asked looking down at my hand then back up at me but I kept my eyes focused on the wall ahead. It’s easier that way, clearing my head so I don’t focus on the pain and let my emotions show. I’ve had plenty of practice with it too, could never let my dad see how his abuse affects me or that would just encourage him even more.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing compared to what the other guy would be feeling.” I shrugged with a grin and then made the mistake of looking back at him. Our faces are close, too close. Neither of us move though.</p>
<p>We are so close that I could see the different shades of green and gold in his eyes, he has nice eyes. Funny, I thought his eyes were brown, not that I paid any attention to them before.</p>
<p>He turned his head to the side like he was inspecting my face but then looked away like he decided against something. “Y’know I’ve gotten in my fair share of fights before.”</p>
<p>“Seriously? You? No fucking way.” I scoffed in disbelief and raised an eyebrow at him as I tried to picture Winston in a fight. I can’t, he looked like he would shatter into a million pieces if you just touched him the wrong way. “One punch and you’d snap like a twig. No offence.”</p>
<p>“Hey, you would be surprised at what these twig arms could do.” He winked and let out an embarrassed laugh when I rolled my eyes at him. He finally pulled his hand away from the icepack and I felt myself missing the feeling of his hand against mine. </p>
<p>The alcohol has taken a mind for itself but I wonder what he’d do if I reached over and pulled his hand back. I don’t though, only a fag would do something like that. </p>
<p>We are sitting here staring at each other and that weird feeling in my stomach is back. I would never admit this to myself sober but it’s the same jittery energy I feel sometimes when I’m with Bryce. Winston and Bryce are nothing alike so I don’t understand why. </p>
<p>My eyes rested on his lips before I looked back into his eyes and without even realising I was leaning forward and so was he. I closed my eyes, too afraid to look but then someone knocked at the door snapping us both back to reality. </p>
<p>We both move apart immediately, confused about what almost just happened. If that person didn’t interrupt would we have?- no we wouldn’t. </p>
<p>“Shit I can’t go back out there.” I panicked and cursed under my breath as I remember the situation I’m in. Funny, I almost forgot that I’m hiding here because I beat some guy unconscious.</p>
<p>He nodded and got up, holding out a hand but I swatted it away and he just shrugged as he walked to the window, turning around to look at me with a grin. “Who says you have to?”</p>
<p>“You want to fucking climb out the window? Won’t we like fall to our deaths?” I asked standing up too fast and my head felt dizzy. But honestly I’d take falling out of a window over going back out there to face everyone.</p>
<p>He laughed at me like I was an idiot and shook his head. “Dude we are on the ground floor. Think we’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“Oh right.” I laughed awkwardly and felt my face grow hot with embarrassment. Fuck it suddenly felt warm in here. I don’t even remember how I got in this room in the first place. He must have brought me here though since he knew where I was.</p>
<p>Winston pushed open the window until it’s wide enough to fit through. He closed the lid on the toilet filled with my puke and stepped on it to help climb through the window with ease.</p>
<p>Still drunk even after throwing up the entire contents of my stomach, I stumbled towards the window, gripping onto the windowsill with my good hand to steady myself. Climbing out of a window drunk probably isn’t the best idea but it’s better than the alternative. </p>
<p>Winston is smaller so it was a lot easier for him to climb through than it is for me. He’s on the other side waiting for me and held out his hand. I took it and gritted my teeth in pain as I used my fucked up hand to push off the window onto the ground.</p>
<p>Still holding hands Winston pulled me forward into a run as we tore past a group of drunk partygoers in front of the house and down the street. We panted heavily and burst out in a drunken fit of laughter as he let go of my hand. “Shit sorry.”</p>
<p>I shrugged and dusted my hand on my jeans like that would change the fact that we just held hands for over a minute, out in public where anyone could have seen. “It’s fine.”</p>
<p>The realisation of what we have just done or more importantly what I have done settled in but it’s too late to go back.</p>
<p>“Fuck man Bryce is gonna be so pissed at me.” I grumbled and I cringed as I kicked a loose stone at a parked car. Bryce kept telling me how important it was for him to make a good impression around the Hillcrest pricks and of course I had to go and ruin everything like always. And here I am running off while he has to go clean up my mess.</p>
<p>Winston patted me on the back and I flinched so he pulled away, not wanting to give me a reason to act out again. “Don’t worry. I’ll sort everything out.”</p>
<p>I doubt he will be able to do anything but it’s good to finally have someone on my side for once in my life. I’m used to facing everything on my own, it’s always me against the whole fucking world. “Thanks then..I guess.”</p>
<p>Sitting in the bathroom I could have fallen asleep right on that tile floor but walking late at night with the cold breeze against my face I had a sudden burst of energy. “Where the fuck are we goin’?”</p>
<p>He gave me a mischievous grin and shrugged so I knew he wasn’t going to tell me. “You’ll see.”</p>
<p>We’ve been walking for a while in silence just enjoying being out of that hellhole of a party. I felt like I could finally breathe being out in the open after being trapped there. No wonder I lost myself, the whole bloody place was full of triggers ready to set me off.</p>
<p>“So how’d you know those assholes?” I asked as we rounded a corner into another street that looked just the same as the last. I swear we’ve been walking in fucking circles, in the dark all the streets look identical.</p>
<p>“Well erm..you know how Bryce is going to Hillcrest next semester?” He hesitantly told me and I nodded. “Well there was a time I walked those halls too.”</p>
<p>Weird, Bryce never mentioned that Winston went to Hillcrest or maybe he did and I wasn’t listening as usual but he fits in with those rich kids at the party perfectly so it’s not surprising. “What happened?”</p>
<p>I watched as he bit his bottom lip and shoved his hands into his pockets. Every time I’ve asked him about school he gets all fucking weird about it. “I got expelled.”</p>
<p>“For cheating?” I asked, restating what he had told me yesterday morning during breakfast but he shook his head.</p>
<p>“No, that was the last one. I’ve been expelled twice. Got expelled from Hillcrest for getting caught with drugs in my locker.” He mumbled, physically cringing like it was painful having to talk about it.</p>
<p>“Holy shit.” I said impressed by Winston’s rebellious streak considering I thought the guy was a straight suck up from the day I met him. Man and I thought I was a shitty student for forgetting to do my homework on most days but Winston’s on a whole other level.</p>
<p>Guess I can kinda see why Bryce likes him now, he’s not as bad as I thought. He’s still annoying and I could never see us being friends but I don’t hate him as much.</p>
<p>“Yeah…holy shit indeed.” He laughed as our hands collided by our sides, just a touch made my stomach flip but not in a bad way. I kind of like the feeling. The first time it happened I flinched and pulled my hand away but this time I left it.</p>
<p>“Jesus it's dark out here.” He said, moving closer to me so our arms touched as we walked further into the darkness. He’s right, we are walking through a park towards a tunnel in pitch black and there’s not even any street lamps here.</p>
<p>“What, you afraid of the dark?” I asked trying to hide the smirk that pulled at my mouth as he turned on the flashlight from his phone lighting up the pathway ahead of us.</p>
<p>“No.” He answered hastily but he didn’t sound as confident as I think he wanted to so I took the opportunity to snatch his phone out of his hands. He struggled to get it back but I turned off the light leaving us in complete darkness before he could get it.</p>
<p>My eyes adjusted to the dark so I took a few steps back from where I could just make out his silhouette and watched, trying to hold back my laughter as he freaked out. </p>
<p>“Monty it’s not funny.” He stammered as he stumbled blindly in the darkness, his voice breaking giving away how he really felt. “Ok fine maybe I am a little afraid.”</p>
<p>Feeling bad I switched back on the phone light and stepped towards him, only our faces were illuminated against the light. He grabbed onto my wrist to stop me from disappearing into the darkness again and I could feel his hand trembling. I almost felt bad for the guy. Almost. When you’ve had a shitty life it’s hard to pity people even for dumb crap like this. </p>
<p>Winston stood in front of me with his eyes wide in fear, trying his best to look angry as I laughed at him. His hair is all messy from the wind, so going off my adrenaline rush I reached out and brushed it back with my fingers.</p>
<p>My hand hurt slightly from the movement but I didn’t stop until his hair looked as decent as it could. I was trembling just like him now so I hope he didn’t notice. </p>
<p>Taking a deep breath I used the side of my hand to trace down his face until I reached the scar on his eyebrow and pulled away. It wasn’t a big scar, I hadn’t noticed it until now. “How’d you get that?</p>
<p>“I erm..as a kid I fell- off my bike.” He stuttered and I knew it was a lie but I left it because I understand. Scars are personal and I have plenty of them that I would never want to talk about especially with someone I barely know.</p>
<p>So with his hand around my wrist we continued down the tunnel. The only sound coming from our steps echoing against the walls. Something scattered past our feet and Winston crashed right into me letting out an embarrassingly high pitch scream.</p>
<p>I teased him about it the entire way until we made it out of the tunnel, no longer needing the phone light as the street lamps lit the pathway ahead so I gave it back to him. Part of me wanted to hang onto his phone so he’d panic trying to find it in the morning but I think he’s already been through enough at this point thanks to me.</p>
<p>“Fuck it’s cold.” He said, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. I frowned, not getting how he’s cold when it’s summer. But he’s a scrawny thing so maybe he feels the cold easier so I shrugged off my flannel before chucking it at him. Guess I owed him one after he helped me more than once tonight. “Here. May have gotten a bit of puke on it, sorry.”</p>
<p>“What a gentleman.” He said sarcastically but laughed as he pulled on my flannel. Seeing him in my clothes was weird especially because it’s way too big on him but at the same time it kind of suited him. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“You know you’re not so bad Williams.” I said giving him a genuine smile for once and I mean it. Winston could have ditched me after the fiasco back at the party but he’s stuck by my side the entire night. Unlike Bryce, my supposed best friend.</p>
<p>“You’re not so bad yourself de la Cruz.” He smirked, leaning in to playfully elbow me and once again our faces are only inches apart. Except nobody is here to stop us this time.</p>
<p>All I could think about was his lips and what they’d feel like against mine so without even thinking I leant forwards but he jumped back. I frowned, confused at what went wrong. Why the fuck did he just dodge me like that? Wait why the fuck did I try to kiss him? He’s the fag not me and here I am trying to kiss him. What was in my drink must have really fucked with me. </p>
<p>“It’s getting late and we’ve got school tomorrow so want to uber it back to Bryce’s?” He asked, pulling out his phone without looking me in the eyes. I’ve done exactly what I was worried he’d do. Except if it was the other way around I probably would have punched him. </p>
<p>“What about the place we were going to?” I asked frowning but that’s not the reason why I’m at a loss. Am I seriously disappointed that he reacted like that? Fuck I am never mixing drinks again no matter how tempting it is.</p>
<p>“We can go another time. I’m just kind of tired and my legs hurt.” He smiled at me like nothing was wrong and maybe it wasn’t. Maybe it was all in my head. Yeah that’s right, I didn’t try to kiss him, that's bullshit. </p>
<p>I’m not a fag and he knows that, which is why he was just being a good person by reminding me that. At least that’s what I tell myself. Just like the time this happened with Bryce. The time he thinks I don’t remember. </p>
<p>“Well can we at least get fries on the way back I’m hungry.” I asked, embarrassed by what just happened but still not sober enough to face Bryce. Winston nodded with a grin and that just reassured me that everything is okay. I didn’t make things weird, he probably didn’t even realise what I was doing. It’s fine. </p>
<p>Winston’s a good guy so maybe summer school with him might not be as torturous as I thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Apple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was wrong. So very wrong. It had already become just as torturous as I thought.</p><p>Summer school hadn’t even begun yet and Winston had already managed to become a nuisance. We were supposed to be out the door by now but I still couldn’t get the fucker out of bed. </p><p>I should just leave him, he wasn’t my responsibility but I was already walking on thin ice with Bryce after last night. Bryce doesn’t have summer school so he was probably still in bed sleeping off his hangover while I’ll have to make it through an entire day of school. Lucky bastard.</p><p>“Win Win get the fuck up or I’m comin’ in.” I yelled, banging my hand against the door (the good one, not the one I used to beat up the guy) because I didn’t want to go in there in case the twink was naked or some shit. I was hoping using the nickname he hated would work but I got nothing in response. </p><p>There was still no answer. Fuck it if he’s naked its his fault and it’s not like I haven’t seen a guy naked before. I pushed open the door and found the little prick fast asleep. If I hadn’t barged in I probably would have been waiting here the entire fucking day for him to wake up.</p><p>The blinds were drawn so it was dark except for the lamp that was still turned on in the corner. Winston was curled up in the middle of his bed, wrapped in blankets like a fucking burrito even though it was hot as hell in here. </p><p>Without even realising, I had bent down next to him and my hand reached out to brush a black curl out of his face. He started to stir and I stood back up, quickly stepping back a few paces. I had no idea why I did that, just looked like the hair in his eyes would be annoying. </p><p>He still didn’t wake up and I wasn’t going to touch him again because that would be weird so I walked over to the blinds and pulled them open. “Rise and shine sleeping beauty.”</p><p>The sun shone into the room and he immediately sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes frowning but then his face softened and he grinned. “Sleeping beauty hey?”</p><p>Fuck I didn’t even think about the fact that he’d enjoy me saying that. He probably got a hard on from that. I rolled my eyes and ignored him but my heart had skipped a beat when I noticed he was still wearing my flannel from last night. </p><p>I couldn’t bring myself to ask him to give it back because that would just make it even more awkward. I’ll just come back here later and take it back when he isn't. “Just get up before I have to pick you up and carry you to damn the car.”</p><p>“In that case I’ll stay in bed.” He winked before he looked me up and down. I knew it was going to be fucking weird living with a fag. He knew exactly what he was doing, which confused me. How can he go from looking at me like that when he freaked out last night when I- nevermind. </p><p>I forgot how insufferable he could be, last night shouldn’t change anything but my words get caught in my throat as I tried to think of something in response. I couldn't so I just turned by back and headed out the door before calling out. “Ten minutes and I’m leaving without you.”</p><p>Just as I made it out of the room I heard him grumble about that not being enough time but I didn’t give a shit. No way I’m being late and getting in trouble because of him. </p><p>My head and hand still ached from last night and waking up at six in the morning didn’t help especially when we got home just two hours before that. That was the first and last time I’m ever going to a Hillcrest part. Doubt I’d ever be invited back to one anyways after that and Bryce surely won't drag me along to another one either way. </p><p>I had nothing to do while waiting for Winston so I decided to search him up on facebook while I chomped on an apple I took from the fruit bowl. Winston Williams. There were a couple of options, a few old men which fit the name better than him but he wasn’t amongst any. Instagram was the same. Maybe I was spelling it wrong. </p><p>“Made it in time with one minute to spare. I think that’s a record.” Winston said beaming from behind me, looking at the obnoxiously expensive watch on his wrist as I turned around to see him swinging a backpack around his shoulder and I almost jumped out of my skin. </p><p>I shoved my phone back into my pocket before he got a chance to see what I was doing. Not really sure why I was looking him up in the first place but fuck that was a close one. “We’re going to be late, let's go.”</p><p>Just as I threw the apple core into the bin while we were about to leave my eyes trailed down his body and stopped when I saw it. My flannel was tied around his waist. “Ha, no fucking way that’s happening.” I scoffed as I tugged at the sleeve, pulling it off him and he giggled. </p><p>We took my Jeep and I thought he was going to make a comment about how old or beat up it looked but he didn’t say anything. Maybe seeing me beat up a guy had made him take a note to not piss me off, still doesn’t mean he wasn’t already testing my patience this morning. </p><p>That or maybe he’s just too tired. We had just got in the car and he already looked like he was a second away from falling back to sleep, I was tempted to beep the horn to scare him but then I’d wake Bryce up because we still hadn’t left the house. Bryce would surely kick me out after that. Beating up a guy was one thing but waking him up after he had to deal with all my shit would push him over the edge. </p><p>The school is only a ten minute drive from Bryce’s house so we won’t be too late and if we are I’ll just blame it on Winston because it was his fault after all. If it wasn’t for the fact that going to summer school determines whether I’ll be able to play on the team again I wouldn’t give a fuck but I’m not risking that because of him. </p><p>Winston held out his phone and started mumbling to himself. “Jesus my hair looks awful. I usually need at least half an hour to get it looking decent and you gave me ten minutes.”</p><p>“Shut up it looks good- I mean it looks fine.” I stuttered correcting myself and I didn't miss the grin on his face in the corner of my eye but I pretended to keep my vision focused on the road ahead. I didn’t mean that in a fag way I was just complimenting him but of course he had to take it the wrong way. </p><p>Not liking how the conversation left off I decided to turn it around and embarrass him instead. “Forgot to ask, why’d you leave the lamp on?” I asked and his smile faded into a frown, not looking as pleased as he just did. </p><p>“Like you don’t already know.” He grumbled, turning away to look out the window instead. He’s right I do know but I just wanted to embarrass him even further and make him admit it again. </p><p>“What you afraid of the dark or some shit?” I asked and tried to suppress the grin that was growing on my face. There’s no way I could forget the sheer terror he showed last night in the tunnel when I turned off the flashlight. </p><p>“I think we already established that last night.” He said in a quiet voice showing no traces of the cocky little prick he’d been for the last few days. I kind of miss him acting like that even if he did get on my nerves in the beginning. </p><p>“What?” I asked again knowing very well what he means because I’m an asshole who enjoys messing with others. Couldn’t help it. </p><p>“Don’t you remember last night?” He asked finally looking back at me but I just gripped onto the steering wheel tighter, hoping my face wouldn’t give me away as I shook my head. This was not going the way I wanted it to. </p><p>Do I remember last night? I wished I didn’t but he doesn’t need to know I do. Just like with Bryce I almost made the same mistake twice and once again I’ll just pretend I didn’t remember. It was better that way, makes it feel like I almost didn't do what my mind was telling me to, alcohol really fucks me up. In more ways than one. </p><p>“Erm it’s kind of a blur.” I told him and it’s not an unrealistic excuse, I drank a shit ton of alcohol so some parts actually were hard to remember. </p><p>“Oh right- same. The lamp was just an accident anyways we got back late so I forgot.” He told me and its obvious he was lying just by looking at his face but I just nodded. I was lying too so I couldn’t call him out when I was doing the same thing. </p><p>“Yeah yeah whatever you say.” I laughed and he rolled his eyes as I pulled into the school car park. Sure he didn’t admit it but it was good enough for me just seeing him squirm in his seat like that. </p><p>Diego, Charlie and Zach also have to attend summer school so at least it won’t just be me and Winston. That would be weird. Just imagining us sitting alone together eating lunch made me nervous. I shouldn’t be though because he thinks I don’t remember last night and I didn’t actually do anything so it doesn’t matter. </p><p>We walked in silence on the way to class because he spent the whole goddamn time fixing his hair using the camera on his phone. Seeing how obsessed he is with his hair made it so much more tempting to shave it off at night while he’s asleep. </p><p>Walking down the halls I couldn’t help but notice Winston’s face scrunching up as he looked at everything. Almost forgot the little prick was a rich snob. Bryce was right, he doesn’t fit in here and he seemed to realise that too from how nervous he looked. He looked like he was ready for someone to jump out of nowhere and attack him. Couldn’t blame him though, the watch on his wrist probably costs more than my car. </p><p>We are late so everyone’s already there when we entered the classroom, the teacher gave us a dirty look but I didn't care. I spotted the boys at the back, they saved me a seat so I headed over. I gave Diego a fist bump before, I pulled the chair out and slumped down into it. </p><p>There’s an empty seat in front of mine so Winston decided to take that one. Just like last year we have to start the class off with a dumb test to show what we are struggling with. Obviously mine is going to show that I know absolutely nothing.</p><p>Sitting in silence was even worse than the fucking test itself. The clock ticking and the sound of pencils against paper was driving me insane, I had already given up halfway through. </p><p>Charlie and Zach seemed to be actually trying with the test, Diego looked like he had fallen asleep and Winston- was drawing? I laughed to myself, that kid truly doesn't give a shit.</p><p>“Mr. de la Cruz eyes on your own paper please.” The teacher called out and I scowled when people turned around to look at me. Jesus, he’s not even doing the damn thing, how the fuck could I copy him in the first place? </p><p>Winston turned around and the bastard smirked at me. Now he thought I was trying to copy him too. Great. He’s the one who gets kicked out of two schools and the dumbass thinks I’m cheating off of him. </p><p>Charlie snickered at my left so I lobbed my pencil at his head, he frowned at me and rubbed the spot on his head that it hit but we both laughed and attempted to hide it so we didn't get called out. Of course I ended up getting told off again and Charlie didn’t. This always happens, teachers evidently loved me. </p><p>After what had felt like forever the class had finally ended for lunchtime and I handed in my half assed test. I didn’t miss the unimpressed look the teacher gave me when I handed it to her but what did she really expect? I was already failing half my classes that was already a good enough indication, I didn’t need some dumb test telling me what I already know. </p><p>We walked over to the benches outside, the boys were talking about what we were going to do on the weekend while Winston trailed behind us probably feeling awkward since he didn’t know any of them and he barely knew me either. </p><p>Charlie had already seen Winston when he came over a couple of days ago with Scotty but Diego and Zach didn’t need to ask what he was doing with us because I had already warned them beforehand that I was babysitting Bryce’s little bitch the day he came.</p><p>Now I felt kinda bad for calling him that but that was before he turned out to be an okay guy and what he didn’t know wouldn’t kill him anyways. </p><p>We all sat down at a bench in the sun and started getting out our lunches. I took out two brown paper bags that contained the lunch Bryce’s maid had made for us and tossed one at Winston. He placed it on the table and told us he was going to the bathroom while I had already started digging into my sandwich. </p><p>Before I knew it I was already onto my second sandwich. Jesus if only I could have these for school everyday instead of the shitty stale bread I usually have. What I would do to have my own maid. </p><p>“Hey he’s kinda cute? Right?” Charlie said once Winston had been gone for at least a minute, like he had been waiting this whole time to say it. </p><p>“Who Winston?” Diego asked and Charlie nodded as his cheeks flushed red. I almost choked on my food and had to cough to get it down properly when he said that. </p><p>Charlie had come out as bisexual or whatever that means around a month ago and it was weird seeing everyone so supportive considering before that nobody seemed to care about me saying homophobic shit but now Diego tells me off for it all the time. Charlie used laughed at my jokes so I didn't get why it was a problem. </p><p>“He has a boyfriend.” I mumbled without even knowing why, with a mouth full of food. Part of me hoped none of them paid attention to what I had said but they were all looking at me when I looked up from my sandwich. </p><p>“Oh.” Charlie’s smile fell and he went back to poking at his salad and Diego just patted him on the back. For a second I thought someone was going to call me out on lying but they didn’t. Of course they wouldn’t, none of them know Winston. I mean he might have a boyfriend anyways, he never told me that he didn't. </p><p>Winston rounded the corner and started heading back our way so Zach decided to change the conversation to the test we just did but I didn’t pay attention, just nodded along as I looked at Winston and frowned.</p><p>He sat down and pulled out his sandwich, taking small bites out it, unlike me who scoffed the whole thing down in a few seconds. He’s the complete opposite of me but for some reason I found myself interested in him. He’s just not what I expected. </p><p>But I hated the way it made me feel when he looked at me with those big hazel eyes, like he could see right through me. Maybe fags have this effect on all straight guys, it’s just a tactic to trick them into feeling things they shouldn’t. That would explain last night at least.</p><p> What I also hated was how nervous it made me feel when Charlie said he was interested in Winston. It made me feel like I was losing him even though he wasn’t mine in the first place. I barely know the guy and I’m not a homo so I shouldn’t care but if Bryce is going to be pissed at me all summer and off with Chloe it would be nice to have him around for myself at least. Y’know just so I’m not bored out of my brains being alone in that house. That’s all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Milkshakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“A date? You trying to get rid of me Walker?” I scoffed, almost choking on my mouthful of cereal when he had asked the question. I swear I heard him wrong the first time, so I made him repeat himself.  </p><p>Me going on a date was something I couldn’t even attempt to imagine. Dating just seemed so pointless when I already had so many other things going on in my life to focus on. </p><p>Sure, I’ve had dates to school dances but that's only because Bryce always asked the girls for me. Looking back I wouldn’t even be able to recall any of their names, after the nights ended I never spoke to them again. </p><p>I usually spent most of those stupid dances messing around with Scotty and Diego anyways. I could never be fucked to ask anyone myself but Bryce insisted that I had to have a date because it was embarrassing to go alone. </p><p>Bryce had always been obsessed with being the King of Liberty and he said that a King needed a Queen. Not sure why that included me because I didn’t give a shit about that crap. I never saw the appeal to it, I’d rather spend my time with the boys.</p><p>Most girls don’t like me anyways because they think I’m a psychotic asshole and they aren’t wrong but I wouldn't change myself for anyone. I don’t have the same charm as Bryce does even if I tried, the ladies love him. He could get any chick at the school, the only reason a girl would be interested in me was so they could get closer to him. </p><p>Anyways I’ve already got to deal with summer school and whatever was going on with Winston. Having to deal with a girl on top of everything else is the last thing I wanted but if it made Bryce happy I thought that I should at least consider it. </p><p>At this point I’d do anything to stay on his good side, not that I wouldn’t do whatever he wanted me to anyways. One stupid date couldn’t hurt right? At least Bryce would be there too as much as I hated the whole idea. Plus if I couldn’t stand the girl I could just never speak to her again after it.</p><p>Easy, I could do this and whatever happens I’ll still be getting a free meal out of it. It better be some good fucking food but not like fancy gourmet rich people shit with the sets of cutlery that I don’t know how to use because there’s like five different spoons and forks. Figuring that shit out was harder than the exam I did for the first week of summer school. </p><p>I’ve already embarrassed myself once with that at Bryce’s birthday party one year, Mrs. Walker almost had a breakdown trying to teach me, which one was for each meal. I ended up using the same fork for everything, she glared at me the entire time it was hilarious. I thought she would have had a fit by the end of it. </p><p>A week had passed since the disaster at the Hillcrest party and Bryce had only just started to act normal around me again. At one point I thought I had fucked up for good, he had been giving me the cold shoulder longer than he usually does but then after a couple of beers and rounds of call of duty together last night it felt like we were finally getting back to how things were before. </p><p>“It’s fine if he doesn’t want to, we could all go out as friends.” Chloe suggested to Bryce looking between us nervously, probably worried I’d embarrass her in front of her friend and take away more of her precious time with Bryce. </p><p>Couldn’t deny that it wouldn’t be my plan if I did go but for once I didn’t mind that though, at least she could tell I wasn’t interested in the situation unlike Bryce. Chloe could have just as easily been the one to give Bryce the date idea to get rid of me but instead it was him. That made it even worse. </p><p>“No, I think a girl could do him some good. He’s been right up my ass recently, Monty just needs to get laid.” Bryce smirked at me and I just stared down at my empty bowl of cereal like an idiot, not wanting him to know how much it burned me up inside that he never just wanted to spend time with me alone anymore. </p><p>I thought it was all in my head but ever since that god damn night he started to distance himself from me. Maybe it was all he could see when he looked at me. Just replaying that fucking mistake over and over again in his mind like I did. </p><p>We were both high as fuck and laughed it off after it happened but if it were with anyone else I would have beat them to a pulp after realising what I had done. I thought that would be the end of it but it wasn’t. He regretted it but I didn’t as much as I tried to convince myself I did. </p><p>When he brought it up the next day I pretended I didn’t remember because I had no explanation for why I did what I did but it's been months and he hadn’t been the same since. It’s made it impossible to forget that night. </p><p>Sometimes I wondered if he had told Chloe, maybe that’s why she’s never been a fan of me. But I guess I couldn't blame her for that, he’s her boyfriend after all. It shouldn’t matter though whatever happened meant nothing. It was all just a drunken mistake that I wished I could forget.</p><p>“I guess I could ask Quinn if she’s free then.” Chloe said hesitantly, forcing a smile as she pulled out her phone and Bryce placed a kiss on her cheek, nuzzling his face into her neck and I tried not to gag. </p><p>Winston being the little twinkle he was grimaced watching them and I snickered at his reaction. He looked over at me and we grinned at each other as I pretended to stick my finger down my throat and rolled my eyes back earning a laugh from him. </p><p>It wasn’t weird between us anymore, he never brought up the night of the party unlike Bryce. It's been kinda nice having him as company during summer school. Never thought I’d be saying that. </p><p>I may not be a fag like Winston but I understand being sick of watching Bryce and Chloe slobber all over each other, especially while we were eating. I heard them fucking everytime I walk past Bryce’s room so you’d think that would be enough but they couldn’t keep their hands off each other no matter where they are. </p><p>Maybe it made me so uncomfortable because I’ve never felt or had any kind of affection in my life myself. Never once had I seen my parents kiss or show any form of love towards each other so how was I meant to understand it.</p><p>Back to the date. I didn’t even know who this Quinn chick was, probably just one of Chloe’s cheerleading friends, they all blended into one for me. Each one was just as annoying as the last. Could never tell them apart, not that I bothered trying anyways. </p><p>“Chloe’s been telling me that she’s been asking about you all week buddy. Girl’s keen.” Bryce winked at me and wiggled his eyebrows but I just shrugged, I couldn’t care less. I was more interested in stuffing my face with as much breakfast as I could before having to leave for summer school than hearing about this girl. </p><p>In all honesty getting laid would be great since jerking off to porn was getting old. Faggot porn to be more specific but I wouldn’t have to watch that shit if only my dick worked properly in the first place. Not going to tell Bryce that though, it’s already embarrassing enough knowing that myself. </p><p>“What about you WinWin, you wanna come? We could invite Charlie he’s gay now isn’t he?” Bryce asked, looking at Winston who recoiled in his seat as if he couldn’t think of anything worse to do. But that’s not what I was focused on. </p><p>WinWin? That’s my nickname for him. It wasn’t supposed to be some cute friendly thing everyone starts calling him. I made that up to get under his skin because I knew he would hate it but if everyone started using it then it won't be special anymore. </p><p>“Nah he’s like bi or some shit and anyways I’ve seen him fucking drooling over some chick in his grade.” I snorted as I scoffed down the last piece of my toast and found myself wondering once again why I was lying to get in the way of Winston’s love life but I couldn’t help it. The words had come out of my mouth before I could even comprehend what I had said. </p><p>I looked at Winston and then for a split second for some reason I hoped he would say yes, so at least if it’s an absolute train wreck I would have him to entertain me. Winston looked like he didn’t know what to do, he hadn’t said a word this morning.“Yeah think I’m going to pass thanks.”</p><p>Maybe it was for the best then, I mean I did just basically state that Charlie wouldn’t be interested anyways. I started to feel relieved and told myself it was because I cared about Charlie, didn’t need Winston breaking his heart when he goes back to whenever he’s from and leave me to deal with him. </p><p>I noticed that Winston looked tired, he had dark circles under his eyes and part of me wanted to ask him what was going on with him but that would be weird because we were friendly but we still weren’t friends and I couldn’t say that in front of Bryce. Maybe that’s why he didn’t want to go or it could mean that he did have a boyfriend after all. Either way I shouldn’t care.</p><p>----</p><p>Summer school was just as boring as it had been the last few days. It was the same every day. I spent each lesson watching the clock as I counted down the seconds until class ended then ate lunch with the boys as Charlie tried to flirt with Winston who just awkwardly laughed and changed the conversation. Each time was just as painful to watch as the last.</p><p>I’ve accepted that Charlie’s a fag and Winston too but that didn’t mean that I wanted to see that shit first hand right in front of my salad. It almost ruined my appetite. Almost. </p><p>Today had been even more torturous than the rest, Diego and Zach were giggling like fucking girls over the substitute teacher today because she apparently wasn’t wearing a bra under her shirt and you could see her nipples. </p><p>I had even caught Charlie taking a peek at her a few times. I didn’t get the hype though, he was the gay one and yet I was the only one who didn’t give a shit- and Winston of course. </p><p>He spent the entire lesson drawing just as he had done for the last few classes but every time I tried to look he hid his paper like he was embarrassed or something so I gave up. </p><p>Part of me wondered if he was drawing gay shit and was worried I’d make fun of him. I definitely would have. </p><p>By the time we finally got back to the Walker’s place I barely had enough time to even sit down before Bryce was harassing me about getting ready in time for the date. I had forgotten all about it.</p><p>I caught Winston walking out of his room on the way to Bryce’s room as he went on about the plan for the date but I wasn’t listening. Winston gave me a smile but it didn’t reach his eyes. </p><p>I still didn’t understand what was going on with him but I’ll have to worry about that later- not that I worried about him I just didn’t want to deal with him moping around school tomorrow. </p><p>Supposedly my flannels won’t do and that’s all I brought so Bryce made me wear one of his itchy floral shirts. The doorbell rang and Bryce left me to go answer it. I heard voices downstairs and I considered running off to Winston’s room and asking him to hide me but I didn’t. </p><p>Instead I unbuttoned the stiff shirt that Bryce was forcing me to wear and pulled back on my own shirt and flannel, much better. Just going on this date with him- for him should be good enough.</p><p>I grinned at Bryce when I got downstairs and his face fell when he noticed what I was wearing but he didn’t say anything. And that’s when I noticed the girl next to him, her cheeks flushed when I laid eyes on her. There was nothing special about Quinn. Bryce went on and on about how hot she was this morning but she looked the same as every other girl to me. Maybe he should date her instead if he thought she was that great. Though I did enjoy seeing Chloe get jealous over him fawning over her friend like that. </p><p>We went to some small diner just outside of the town and I was glad to see people eating burgers with their hands, no tiny spoons or spoon-fork morph shit anywhere in sight. </p><p>The chocolate milkshakes here were so fucking good, I could probably drink five of these in a row if I really wanted to. I slurped away at it until Quinn cleared her throat, she gave me an unimpressed look and I remembered we were supposed to be sharing. </p><p>I begrudgingly slid it across the table to her and she dropped another straw in it, leaning forward to indicate to me to drink from it with her. I didn’t though, I’d rather just have my own. </p><p>Realising her plan had failed, Quinn rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze towards Bryce. “So Bry what's the go with this weekend trip?”</p><p>I cringed at the nickname. Bryce had come up with his shitty idea for us to go to one of his beach houses on the coast for the weekend and of course he had to invite Quinn. I had only just met the girl and already couldn’t stand her. Bryce thought he could turn it into some couple retreat, except Quinn and I weren’t a couple. Besides Winston wouldn't want to be left alone would he and there’s no way he would want to come if he had to third wheel everyone. </p><p>Bryce opened his mouth to respond but I interrupted him. “What about Williams?” </p><p>Bryce raised an eyebrow and let out a confused laugh, even Chloe looked like she didn’t understand why I brought him up, probably because they thought I hated him. Well I did but not anymore. “What about him? Why do you care?”</p><p>“I d-don’t. Just don’t want the fag going through my shit if I’m not there.” I stuttered and once again felt bad that I was shit talking about Winston behind his back. The guy had done nothing but helped me out of the messes I’ve made and I’m still being a dick but I didn’t want anyone getting the wrong impression.</p><p>“Monty he could be doing that right now and you wouldn’t know and plus I don’t think Winston would need anything that you have.” Bryce chuckled and I knew what he meant. </p><p>He never outright admitted it but Bryce thrived off his wealth and always managed to make me feel less than him from coming from a family that will never be able to afford the life he lives just like Winston except so far he hadn’t held anything against me like Bryce had. </p><p>My thoughts were disrupted as I felt a hand rest on my knee so I shifted my leg over but then it was back again, slowly moving further and further towards my crotch so I moved across the seat so fast that I almost slid off it. In the corner of my eye I saw Quinn frowning at me but I ignored her. I felt sick, this wasn’t the way it felt when Winston had his hand on me. Wait why was I comparing her to him? </p><p>“Oh Chlo! You gotta take a pic of me and Mon for the gram.” Quinn said, scooting closer to me again and her sickly sweet perfume was overwhelming. Burned my nose and was giving me a headache. </p><p>I cringed at the nickname she had given me as she threw her arm around me to pose, pressing her lips against my cheek as Chloe snapped a picture on her phone. It had left a sticking feeling on my face and I struggled to rub it off.</p><p>For a second I understood why Winston wasn’t into girls, they are so needy and annoying but then I shook that thought away disturbed by it. </p><p>Quinn frowned at the photo then looked back at me, scrunching up her nose in what I assumed was disgust. Not the first time a girl has looked at me like that before. “Yeah no, the flannel has got to go. No offence Mon but it makes you look...homeless.” </p><p>Bryce snickered as Quinn started pulling at my flannel but I shrugged her off and clenched my jaw tightly so I stopped myself from saying something I might had regretted. Without a second thought I shook my head and slid out of the booth not wanting to waste another second here. Both of their faces had fallen when they saw me getting up but Chloe just gave me a sympathetic smile. Out of everyone here who would have thought that Chloe would be the only person I could stand tonight. </p><p>If Quinn weren’t a girl I would have had no problem putting her back in her place, she probably would have ended up like that guy at the party after she had been testing my patience the entire night. I knew I shouldn't have come. I needed to leave before I snapped and lost control. Each second that passed the rage just rose inside of me, threatening to explode. </p><p>To everyone else it would have looked like I was overreacting, storming out because she insulted my clothes but it was personal, something nobody would understand. I'm not a sentimental guy, I don't get attached to people so maybe it was pathetic but ever since I got them they've been special to me. Even though he was gone it made me feel closer to him, the only person who ever really cared about me. It made me feel less alone like he was always with me now. It was stupid I know.</p><p>Bryce called after me but once I was out the door I kept going, each step I took the rage slowly started to simmer down as I got further away. I walked down the streets having no clue where I was going. I had no car and no money but then I thought of him. I could call Scotty or Diego but they would ask questions that I couldn't answer, they wouldn't understand. </p><p>I scrolled down the list of my contacts until I reached his name, hesitating before pressing it. It rang and rang and for a second I thought he wouldn’t pick up and I was about to end it feeling stupid for calling in the first place but then I heard his voice on the other side. </p><p>He sounded sleepy like I had just woken him up as he just mumbled a barely audible hello. I took a deep breath before speaking, hoping he wouldn't notice how shaky my voice sounded.“Hey...fuck, look I know this is weird…me calling you like this but is there any way you could come get me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that Winston wasn’t really in this chapter much but next chapter he will be back to capture Monty’s heart (or will he?). Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought :) (also the Monty-Bryce situation may seem confusing now but all will be explained later😌)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Red Candies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We sat in silence when he picked me up, Winston didn’t ask any questions and I was thankful for that. I thought he was going to be pissed because I woke him up but instead he just asked if I was hungry and left it at that.</p><p>A quick stop by at McDonald’s and he ordered himself a small fries and a burger while I got two whole meals for myself because I didn’t get to eat after I left the diner before I had even ordered. </p><p>He paid for it because I didn’t have my wallet. Not that I would have offered, I mean the kids rich it’s nothing for him and he didn’t complain anyways. </p><p>Winston drove us through the night and I wanted to ask where we were going but I kept my mouth shut. It was nice sitting in silence just looking out the window into the darkness, it helped me calm down. Especially after almost losing my shit again. </p><p>“So you wanna tell me why you woke me up to come get you in the middle of a date?” He asked, breaking the silence by asking the question I had been silently praying that he wouldn’t ask since he picked me up. </p><p>It was only nine I still didn’t get why he was asleep so early in the first place but I noticed that he did look a little rough earlier, still did so maybe he’s going through his own shit too. I assumed it was summer school getting to him but he spent every lesson we had so far drawing so I doubted it was that. </p><p>His hair was a mess of curls, it was obvious he had just gotten out of bed and didn’t have time to fix it. I preferred it from the layers of gel he covered them in usually, it looked nicer this way. Made him look less like he had a pole stuck up his ass than most of the time. </p><p>I just chomped on a mouthful of fries to stall from answering right away and to give myself time to come with something less embarrassing than the truth or at least the version of the truth that avoids explaining why it riled me up so much. How am I meant to tell him the reason I left was because a chick insulted my clothes? So I didn’t. </p><p>“You want to tell me why you’re afraid of the dark and sleep with the lamp on like a fucking child?” I snickered, mimicking him in the same accusatory tone and he playfully elbowed me as he tried to focus on the road ahead. </p><p>“Hey- I asked first.” He countered, glancing my way quickly and I rolled my eyes. He sounded like an annoying little kid saying it like that. I slid down in my seat and tried to think of the best way to explain what happened without making myself sound like a little bitch. </p><p>“I don’t know man. It’s just the fucking chick Bryce set me up with pissed me off. Said shit that didn’t sit well with me y’know?” I mumbled with a sigh and he nodded like he understood. I wasn’t sure if he did but it was better than him judging me or laughing at me and telling me not to be a pussy like Bryce would. </p><p>“Well actually I don’t know and that is one of the many reasons I’m glad I’m not straight.” He laughed and I didn’t know how to respond so we settled back into silence again. It wasn’t awkward though like you’d expect it to be. At this point just keeping each other company was strangely enough. </p><p>I had managed to polish off one of my meals on the way to wherever the fuck Winston had taken us to. It’s dark outside so I had no fucking clue where we were but after stopping in the middle of nowhere he just got out of the car without another word so I followed after him. Somehow the guy managed to get weirder the more time I spent with him. </p><p>Almost immediately he pulled a small flashlight out of his pocket and switched it on to reveal an old rickety sign with the word’s ‘Evergreen Aquatic Center’ printed on it. He brought me to a fucking swimming pool in the middle of the night? Guess it was still better than being stuck at that disaster of a date. </p><p>Winston motioned after me to follow him as he squeezed past the gap in the wired metal fence without a problem, then looked at me as if he was expecting me to do the same. Easy for him, he's like a stick and almost I'm triple his size in muscle at least. </p><p>Squeezing past the fence was a struggle, thought I was going to dislocate my shoulder when it got stuck between the wall and the pole until I managed to pry it free after a few tugs. I would have killed Winston if my arm got fucked up and ruined my chances of playing this year so luckily for the both of us I made it without even a scratch on me. </p><p>Winston shoved his almost empty bag of food into my arms on top of mine and grabbed the sleeve of my flannel to pull me along with him. Every part of me was telling me to shove him off but I didn’t. </p><p>There was no need to worry about people seeing us. Nobody would be here and it’s not like we were going to do anything I needed to be worried about getting caught doing with him anyways. We were just two guys hanging out. No big deal, same if it were Scotty or Diego here. </p><p>“The fuck is this place?” I asked him, following closely behind as he led me through the dark and I tried not to stack it and drop all our food everywhere. Doubt he would care if I did but I’m so fucking starving that I would have probably cried if I did and I didn’t cry over anything. </p><p>“Bryce and I used to sneak out here as kids whenever I came to stay for the summer.” He explained and it’s hard to imagine him and Bryce coming here together, let alone even just hanging out with him. </p><p>After the first day that Winston arrived they’ve barely exchanged two words, the only time they ever seem to talk was in front of Mrs. Walker, like it’s all some show. Couldn’t say I’m surprised, all those rich families hate each other, just using each other to stay at the top of the food chain. </p><p>I’ve lived in this town all my life yet I had never known about this place. Bryce had never mentioned here or even Winston before this summer, it kind of made me feel left out. It was weird finding out he had parts of his life I had no idea about, we used to tell each other everything now he acted like just being around me was torture. </p><p>But then again it worked both ways. There’s shit about me I would rather die than have him find out and I haven’t been putting him in the greatest of situations anyways. Maybe our friendship was finally running its course. </p><p>“You and Bryce...are you guys close?” I asked keeping my eyes trained on the flashlight lighting up our path so I didn’t trip or crash into him in the darkness, he would probably think I was coming onto him if I did. </p><p> </p><p>“Not as much as we were when we were younger. Still talk every so often but I think it’s pretty obvious we don’t have much in common.” He shrugged with a shy smile and it made sense. I had no idea what they would talk about. Doubt Bryce would talk about like guys and shit with him. </p><p>But then again I guess it’s the same as Winston and I though, never thought we would be able to have a civil conversation together and yet here we are, alone once again. Just the two of us. It seems to have become a regular occurance. I fucked up then he comes to the rescue and distracts me from beating myself up over ruining everything again. </p><p>“Does he ever...y’know talk about me?” I asked hesitantly, unsure of what I was expecting him to say or if I even wanted to know if Bryce had. It worried me, there was shit I’ve done that I would never want people finding out about and the more I’ve been pissing Bryce off the less sure I am about him keeping those secrets. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s mentioned you a few times. Even warned me about you before I got here. That’s why I was kind of a dick to you that first night. So erm..sorry about that.” He chuckled then stopped walking and I almost crashed right into his back. </p><p>Bryce warned him about me? I couldn’t say I wasn’t surprised considering the shit that comes out of my mouth but it still hurted knowing that he went out of his way to warn someone about me like he couldn’t think of anything good to say. So much for being brothers. I shouldn’t be disappointed, I always brought crap like this upon myself especially when it comes to Bryce. </p><p>Winston crouched down on the floor and started tapping his foot against a metal grate before looking up at me with a grin. “Bingo.”</p><p> </p><p>He brushed away the leaves that were covering it and attempted to lift it but it wouldn’t budge so I put the bags of food on the floor and nudged him out of the way to get the job done myself. He really does overestimate the strength of his little twigs for arms. </p><p>I still didn’t believe the crap he told me about getting into fights, he was probably just trying to impress me. There was no way he could have moved it. I pretended that I didn’t even break a sweat moving it but man that thing was heavier than it looked. My hand was still kind of fucked up after beating that guy up at the party so that didn’t help either. “Ladies first.”</p><p>“How kind.” Winston said and I swore even in the darkness I could see him blushing, god he’s a fucking girl. He gently elbowed me out of the way as he used his flashlight to slowly walk down the steps into the opening in the ground. </p><p>We walked down a couple flights of stairs that lead down into a narrow hallway full of shelves that were covered in layers of dust and smelt like chemicals that burnt my nose. The only sound came from our footsteps against the tiles. It was creepy walking in the dark like this in silence.</p><p>It was obvious Winston knew where we were going. I would have gotten lost if it weren’t for him- but then again I wouldn’t of been stupid enough to come here alone. The winding empty hallways felt like they were never going to end until we finally made it to a doorway that Winston opened up to reveal a massive room. </p><p>The room was dark, the only source of light coming from Winston’s flashlight. He wandered around and I trailed behind before he found a light switch and turned it on. </p><p>Blue lights flickered on, glowing from the pool in the centre of the room while the rest of the room stayed in darkness. For someone who hates the dark so much Winston sure love’s going to creepy places in the night or at least taking me to them. </p><p>Winston carefully kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks before he sat down by the pool, dangling his legs in the water. He looked up and me and held his arm out, I thought he wanted me to take his hand for a second but then I realised he was reaching for the bag of food. </p><p>I passed it to him and kicked off my own shoes before sitting next to him, relieved I didn’t actually attempt to take his hand because that would have been embarrassing. I flinched when my feet came in contact with the freezing water, which earned a laugh from Winston. I almost pushed him into the water just for laughing at me like that. </p><p>“Did Bryce tell you about the stupid plan for the weekend?” I asked him, cringing as my voice echoed loudly against the room and he frowned and shook his head. “He had this brilliant idea to plan this fucking trip with Quinn before I had even met her and now that I have I already can’t stand the little bitch.”</p><p>“Well why don’t I come to keep you company.” Winston suggested in a quiet voice as his knee knocked against mine and sent a wave of nerves on fire throughout my body. Suddenly the freezing water was a blessing. I was already starting to feel a little hot, from how stuffy this underground room was. </p><p>“Bryce called it a couples retreat though.” I grumbled and he opened his mouth up for me, which I willingly put a fry in without even realising what I had done. </p><p>“So does that mean you and Quinn are a couple now?” Winston asked after swallowing the food, scrunching his nose up in confusion and I found myself smiling at his face for no reason at all so I forced myself to stop. </p><p>“What?- no. Fuck no.” I scoffed and he grinned at me enjoying how disgusted I got by him even suggesting that. You’d think I was the faggot with that reaction. What was wrong with me?</p><p>“Then there should be no problem. Maybe I’ll ask Charlie to come. I'm sure Bryce wouldn’t mind.” Winston winked before taking a bite out of his burger. Every time he did that stupid wink my heart felt like it skipped a couple of beats. I hated it.  </p><p>He still had the wrapper covering most of it, most likely so he wouldn’t get his hands dirty. I swore I could see a bite mark out of the wrapper. I kept forgetting that this was the kid who eats his toast with a knife and fork at breakfast. </p><p>“Charlie wouldn’t come. He hates camping.” I said once again lying way too easily for no reason at all. I really would be the worst wingman, Charlie isn’t even here and I’ve managed to fuck it up for him each time. </p><p>“He might do it for me.” He whispered and I realised we were way too close so I tried my best to move away without him realising and scooted across the edge of the pool just to put enough space between us. He was a fag after all, couldn’t risk giving him the wrong impression. </p><p>“So does that mean you don’t... erm- have a boyfriend back home?” I asked, suddenly feeling nervous as he frowned at my question. That wasn’t a weird thing to ask was it? It was just conversation. </p><p>“What does it matter to you?” Winston asked, suddenly sounding defensive and I didn’t understand why. I frowned and his eyes met mine for a second before he sighed and leant backed against the tiles. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to erm-“</p><p>“It’s fine. I don’t care, I'm just looking out for Charlie.” I told him and I mean it, it wasn’t a lie. I was trying to reassure him but it felt like I was trying to convince myself more at this point. </p><p>Sure, I honestly couldn’t care less who Charlie fucks but I didn’t have any other explanation for why I cared so much when it came to Winston. I still didn’t understand it myself. </p><p>“But to answer your question…I don’t. Do you?” He asked and I didn’t know why that made me feel relieved. The feeling made me feel uncomfortable how nervous I got, it was all I could focus on until I realised what he had just asked.</p><p>“Have a boyfriend? I’m n-not g-” I stuttered as I felt my face growing hot but he shook his head and cut me off before I could finish. </p><p>“Monty, I’m kidding. I know you’re not gay.” He laughed and threw a fry at my face which I failed to swat away. It fell on the floor after bouncing off of my cheek and I went to pick it up, five second rule but Winston knocked it out of my hands before I got the chance. His face was priceless, part of me wished I had eaten it just to see his reaction. </p><p>“Right.” I said forcing a laugh but he seemed to have already forgotten about it. But I hadn’t though. My chest had felt tight again like I was struggling to breath as I replayed his question over and over again in my head. I didn’t know why it bothered me so much, he said he was joking. He probably jokes about that things like that with straight guys all the time, like faggot banter or some shit. </p><p>“He’s persistent.” Winston said snapping me out of my thoughts but I didn’t understand who he was talking about so he rolled his eyes and continued. “Your friend Charlie. He’s asked me out a few times now.”</p><p>“Yeah. I remember the days he used to chase after that fucking cripple Alex. But he’s a good guy though, always tries hard.” I said realising I should start backing Charlie up, he’s my friend and it would probably look weird if I was constantly trying to sabotage his chances. </p><p>But I still couldn’t get one question out of my mind. “How come you haven’t said yes?”</p><p>“Well maybe he isn’t the one I want to go on a date with.” Winston said looking right at me, a smirk played on his lips and I forced myself to look away as my hands started to sweat and I wiped them on my jeans. I needed to change the subject before it got weird again. </p><p>“So at that Hillcrest party did you like...hook up with a guy? Blow him or some shit.” I asked and cringed when I realised I just made it even more awkward. I’ve never been one with my words, I have no control over what I say. Besides my uncontrollable temper, it's one of my greatest flaws. </p><p>“Do I really look that desperate? I found some guy with a bong and we got high.” Winston chuckled and shook his head looking at me like I was an idiot before his face lit up as if he had just remembered something. “Oh that reminds me.”</p><p>Winston fished around in one of his pockets for a few seconds before changing to another and pulling out a tiny ziplock bag full of little red- candies?</p><p>He noticed my confused expression and smiled, shaking the bag in front of my face as he offered them to me. “Weed gummies. Rampant at Hillcrest and funnily enough the reason I got expelled.”</p><p>Winston got expelled for drugs and here he was getting high whenever he got the chance to do so. Where has he been all my life? Bryce always told me to lay off the weed because it apparently messed with my already fucked up brain even more. </p><p>I snatched the bag off of him and tipped a couple of the gummies into my mouth between a mouthful of my burger that I hadn’t swallowed properly. Fucking weird combination but food is food. </p><p>We shared the rest of the gummies between us and Winston rambled on about god knows what but it was nice just sitting and listening to him, watching his eyes light up when he got excited. In my life I never really got any peaceful moments like this when I could just sit and enjoy the moment. It was a pleasant change. </p><p>The gummies had started getting to us, we laughed crazily over things that probably weren’t even funny. Winston made me tell him the story about a shitfaced Scotty crying over stepping on a slice of pizza three times before we both couldn’t breathe from laughing too hard.</p><p>I laid on my side against the tiles holding onto my stomach as it ached from laughing. I couldn’t remember the last time I laughed this much. Once I was sure I wasn’t going to choke on my food I finished off my last few bites of my burger while I just stared up at Winston who looked down at me, lost in thought. His shirt was unbuttoned now and I couldn’t even remember him undoing them but I found myself wanting to reach out and touch him.</p><p>These stupid candies made me want to touch everything. All of my senses felt heightened. I wanted to run my fingers along his jawbone, through his dark curls and touch the tip of his nose. But before I could even do any of that Winston reached over and placed a hand on my knee and squeezed it as he laughed about something.</p><p>I didn’t even listen to what he had said. That feeling was all I could focus on and that was when I noticed the not so subtle bulge in my jeans. Fuck. I tossed my trash to the side and started to pull off my flannel to distract myself and hopefully him. </p><p>I already knew the water was going to be freezing but if that got rid of my problem down there then I wasn’t going to complain. Recently I had been getting them all the damn time and I had no idea why. I went from my dick never being able to work to this shit. “Wanna go in?”</p><p>“You’re joking right? The chlorine would ruin my hair.” He scoffed, sounding like his usual annoying snobby self and I couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not but I wasn’t going to wait for him to notice the hard on in my pants. </p><p>“God WinWin you’re such a twinkle. You scared of the water too now?” I teased and threw my flannel at his face and shirt to the side.</p><p>My body suddenly started to relax and all those fears and worries that had been tormenting and holding me back the entire night- throughout my entire life had faded away. Without even thinking I pulled off the rest of my clothes until I was standing there fully naked in front of Winston. </p><p>He finally pulled the flannel off of his face and frowned at what I had called him. “A wha-” But he stopped mid sentence as his eyes flew to my fully exposed crotch and his mouth dropped open as he took in everything, unsure of where to look. </p><p>Instead of covering myself up I did the exact opposite. Whatever was in those candies had given me this weird burst of energy and confidence like I wanted Winston to know the way he was affecting me. It was like I was someone else- or maybe it was the part of myself that I kept hidden. Maybe Bryce was right about keeping me away from drugs, surely I was going to regret this tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you though :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Crate Full of Beers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We were both lying on our backs floating against the water, completely naked. Okay maybe we weren’t completely naked. Winston had made me put my boxers back on in case someone came in, doubt they would have though. We were in an abandoned pool late at night in the middle of god knows where. </p><p>I didn’t miss how his eyes lingered on me though but I was feeling nice for once and didn’t want to embarrass him so I didn’t tease him for it. I knew that twinkle was into me. What I didn’t know was how good it felt to realise that. I blamed the drugs. </p><p>After I got in the water he still refused to come in so I did the old trick where I pretended I needed his help to get out and I pulled him in with me. His fault for thinking a guy like me would need help getting out of a pool. I thought he’d be angry that I ruined his fancy expensive clothes but instead he just broke out into a grin and splashed at me. All after he screamed like a little girl of course. But Winston kept surprising me. I liked that about him. </p><p>In the beginning the chlorine burned my eyes and nose, probably because nobody had attended to this place in god knows how long but now I was used to it. It was peaceful lying here, staring up at the ceiling as the water glowing blue reflected against it in swirling lines. I felt like I was in some other world just here with him. Where nothing could get to me. </p><p>The worries and fears that had controlled me every single day of my life had disappeared and I felt free. Free from my dad. Free from everyone who wanted me to be someone I’m not. Free from the disaster I had to call my life. All thanks to him. </p><p>Every so often his hand would brush against mine and sent that same rush straight through my body and down into my pants but this time I kept them on. The first time it happened I pulled my hand away like I was scared to just touch him. </p><p>After the second time I left it, each time he moved a part of me wished for him to come back just like I did that night on the bathroom floor. To feel his skin against mine again. My entire life I hated anyone getting close to me but now I didn’t want anything more than that. So instead I blindly reached out myself and stopped my hand just as it reached his, feeling my heart beat faster and faster the longer I kept it there but I didn’t move it. </p><p>With my eyes closed I floated against the water and feeling peaceful off the high of the drugs I had almost fallen asleep. Finally feeling safe enough to close my eyes instead of staying alert like I had to every night I went to sleep in case my dad was in a mood. Until Winston finally spoke up. </p><p>“You ever feel like it’s all too much and just want to…I don’t know like...close your eyes and never open them again?” Winston asked out of nowhere speaking hesitantly like he had been contemplating for a while whether to say it or not, breaking the silence as his voice echoed against the room. I looked over to see him staring at me sadly as he leant against the side of the pool. </p><p>I drifted over to him as I gave a confused laugh but stopped when I started to realise he was being serious. “The fuck are you going on about?”</p><p>“Nevermind. Just the weed talking.” He lowered his head and shook it as he laughed nervously and I just nodded with uncertainty as we both leant against the edge of the pool. I felt like I should have said something but I didn’t know how to talk about this shit. Maybe he was just joking after all and I took it the wrong way, neither of us were thinking clearly anyways. </p><p>But had I ever felt the way he described? When I think about it...sure I had. Not a day went by where I didn’t wake up and think the world would be a better place without me. My dad reminded me that constantly. But right at that moment I didn’t want to be thinking of him, he couldn’t get me here. </p><p>The weed from the gummies had gone straight to my head and I felt the need to touch everything but I just didn’t know how to yet. The blue lights from the pool made Winston look like he was glowing as it illuminated his face. He looked magical like some kind of god. I couldn’t look away. I was in trouble. </p><p>We were staring at each other but we still had a safe distance between us but that wouldn’t last for much longer. Winston turned his head to the side and squinted as he looked at my face. It was kind of cute. “What?” </p><p>“Your eyes look like my cat's eyes.” He stated in a matter of fact tone but then he giggled so I couldn’t tell if he was being serious or not. I blinked twice in confusion but before I knew it I was laughing along with him. It wasn’t even funny but whatever was in these drugs made everything a lot funnier than it actually was. </p><p>“My eyes-...look like your cat’s eyes?” I repeated slowly as if I hadn’t heard him right the first time and he nodded with a grin. </p><p>“Yep. You and Jojobean have the prettiest eyes.” He said with a smirk playing at his lips and I felt my cheeks burn red, ignoring the fact that he just compared me to his cat. </p><p>Sure I’ve had girls call me hot before but it never meant anything because I knew they only said it to get in my pants, never worked though I’m not desperate enough to stoop that low. But nobody had ever called anything about me pretty. I’m sure if I wasn’t completely high right now I might have punched him for calling me that. Probably because I’m not a fucking girl. </p><p>And I’d never admit it but it was a good feeling. Made me feel light and warm on the inside- or maybe it was the drugs doing that. But I liked it as pathetic as that sounded. Winston didn’t need to know that though.</p><p>“Jojo- what? What kind of dumb name is th-” I scoffed trying to distract myself from the effect he was having me and started to say it but my words got lost as he had begun to move closer and my breath hitched in my throat. It started to get harder to breathe and it was getting warmer in here. So much for being in a cold pool, I felt like I was in a sauna at this point. Wouldn’t be surprised if I wiped my forehead and found it covered in sweat. </p><p>Our faces were only inches apart now and neither of us had backed away. I could feel his breath against my face as he closed his eyes and I reached out placing my hand against his face. I had no fucking clue what I was doing but it was too late to go back. </p><p>He opened his eyes again in a slight panic, probably afraid that he was making a mistake after he had seen what I had done to other people for getting on my bad side. He looked straight into my eyes and my heart thudded in my chest. I felt like it was going to explode. This was wrong. This was so fucking wrong. But I didn’t stop. </p><p>I wondered what it would feel like to just press my lips against his. I couldn’t stop staring at them. And so I did. Quickly closing the gap, my lips met with his except I didn’t move them, still too afraid to do fucking anything.</p><p>I could feel my hand trembling against his cheek so I slipped it further back to grip around his neck and buried it into his hair hoping he wouldn’t notice how he was affecting me. </p><p>After a few seconds he pulled back, eyes wide and frowning. I was worried I had fucked up, that him liking me had been in my head but then he leant forward and slowly pressed his lips against mine again.</p><p>The first time was so fast that I didn’t get to properly process the feeling. But now I could. His lips were soft but his movements weren’t. He knew what he was doing. For once I wasn’t the one in charge of something and I surprisingly didn’t mind it. </p><p>He bit hard down on my bottom lip and I held back what I hoped wasn’t going to be a moan as my hard on had come back almost instantly but I was so caught up in the moment that I didn’t care if he noticed. I couldn’t get enough of the feeling of his lips on mine. It felt surreal like I couldn’t tell if this was really happening but the feeling was all I could focus on. I had never felt anything like it before.</p><p>My grip around his neck tightened as our bodies pressed closer together. I needed to feel more of him. I wanted everything. The heat of his breath against mine and the intoxicating feeling of him close to me was driving me crazy.</p><p>Something loud slammed and echoed throughout the room and we pulled apart immediately both wide eyed in panic of being caught and just realising what we had done. Tomorrow we can blame it on those stupid weed gummies but right now I had no idea what to do. </p><p>Part of me wanted to find that person or whatever that was and throw them in the fucking pool for ruining the moment but the other half of me was thankful because I was scared of what would have happened if someone didn’t interrupt us. Sure I’ve watched shit online before but I’d have no clue when it comes to actually doing it. Not that I’d actually go through with it. I’m still not a fag. </p><p>We wasted no time on waiting around to find out who was there so after I got out of the pool I pulled Winston up and out with me. Still feeling that weird fucking jittery feeling in my stomach when he held onto my hand longer than he should have.</p><p>After scrambling to gather up our clothes we ran out the way we came, stumbling and dripping wet in the darkness as we couldn’t stop laughing being fueled off of a spur of adrenaline mixed with the effects from the weed. Instead of feeling fearful of the future I was finally enjoying and living in the moment. I couldn’t remember the last time I had done that.</p><p>On the way back to his car Winston started mumbling to himself about the chlorine ruining his hair and I’m glad to see at least nothing had changed after what just happened- after what we did. </p><p>Once back on the road we sat in silence but he looked back over to me with a smile on his face and I didn’t stop myself from smiling back. If this is what the feeling of happiness truly was then I really could get used to it. But of course it wouldn’t last for long. It never does for me. </p><p>-----</p><p>My stomach as always was growling from the second I woke up but I couldn’t move my legs. It was like they were weighted down as all the events from last night had hit me, keeping me frozen in place. Closing my eyes and never waking up again sounds a lot better than dealing with all my problems around now. Maybe Winston was onto something with that idea. </p><p>Winston. I couldn’t face him, not after last night. It was normal between us even after all that but it didn’t matter. He wasn’t the problem. I was. Reliving what we had done scared the fucking shit out of me. I knew it wouldn’t matter to him, he was the gay one after all but I’m not. Which is why I didn’t understand why I did that shit with him or even more so why I enjoyed it. I felt sick even just admitting that to myself. </p><p>But that wasn’t the only problem. I was already skating on thin fucking ice around Bryce but after last night I have no idea where I stood with him. I was surprised Bryce hadn’t already kicked me out and left me to the streets. </p><p>I had no idea how long I had been pacing back and forth lost in my thoughts around the room for but there was a knock at the door and I froze. I didn’t know what would be worse. Facing Bryce or Winston. “I’m asleep fuck off.” </p><p>“Monty it’s just me let me in.” Winston said softly and my heart lept out of my fucking chest at the sound of his voice. Some part of me was relieved that it was him and not Bryce but at the same time I could already feel my brain going on overdrive as I tried to come up with what I’d say to him. But as I opened the door and came face to face with him all of that went straight out the window. </p><p>“You didn’t come up for breakfast so I brought you this in case you were hungry.” Winston smiled as he walked past me and put down a plate of toast with eggs and bacon on the table. He stepped back and let out a nervous laugh when he looked at me and we both stood there awkwardly as he shuffled from foot to foot, both unsure of how to act around each other. </p><p>“Thanks.” I mumbled still unsure of what to say and I hated how I was making things weird between us but how couldn’t I? </p><p>Nobody had ever brought me food like this before, not even the days where I was sick or the times my dad had beaten me so badly I couldn’t get out of bed. Estela and my mother were too scared to come near me those days in case my father punished them too so I understood. But here Winston was, he owed me nothing yet he still seemed to care about me. I would rather die than tell anyone but it felt...nice to know someone cared. </p><p>“I really enjoyed last night.” Winston spoke up breaking the silence and I could tell he was just as nervous as I was but not for the same reasons. I had no problem hurting people, in fact most of the time I enjoyed it. </p><p>My dad had spent his entire life hurting me so it was only fair I took it out on others to make it even. Except for some reason I didn’t want to hurt Winston, not when he had been the kindest anyone had ever been to me in my entire life but that was exactly what I had to do.</p><p>“Look Winston..” I gulped and his face fell like he already knew what I was about to say, which made it even harder. I don’t know why it was so difficult to get the words out but seeing his face just made the words get stuck in my throat. “We were both really fucked up so whatever happened- whatever I did it was a mistake. I’m not a fucking faggot, you know that right? I’m not like you.” </p><p>His face fell at that word. Faggot. Just like it had that first night we met when I called him the same thing. I had never cared about using that word before but now I regretted it seeing him look at me like that. </p><p>“Right.” He said shortly and he opened his mouth like he was going to say something else but he just shook his head and before I could say anything else he turned around and left out the door leaving me standing there feeling just as shitty as the last time. </p><p>I thought telling him would make me feel relieved, like a weight lifted off my shoulders that I wouldn’t have to worry about him getting the wrong idea about me but I just felt even worse and I didn’t understand why. </p><p>There was a voice inside my head telling me to go after him to see if he was alright but I just sighed and crashed down on the couch like the selfish coward I’ve always been. I’ve never been one to care about others and that’s not going to change. </p><p>After a cold shower I got changed in my usual flannels and jeans attire before heading up to the main house to get Winston to head off to summer school. The entire shower I tried to come up with what I should say to him to make it less awkward and then I contemplated whether I should have said anything at all. But it turns out there was no reason to worry at all.</p><p>“What do you mean he’s not coming?” I asked, frowning and Bryce just rolled his eyes and shrugged, clearly still not impressed with me after ditching the date last night but at least he wasn’t bringing that up now.</p><p>“Don’t know man just said he was feeling shit. Probably cause he’s been spending so much time around you.” Bryce chuckled and elbowed me, which made me feel uneasy but I just rolled my eyes and laughed along with him just like always. </p><p>With each day that past I saw Winston less and less, he didn’t eat breakfast at the table or at least he didn’t when I was there. And I was still too much of a coward to knock on his door to check up on him. </p><p>The rest of the days at summer school went by so slowly that it was painful and it was weird not having Winston there to distract me. Watching him draw made the lessons go by so much faster- not that I spent the entire lesson staring at him. I wasn’t a fag or a creep obviously it was just a good way to kill time. </p><p>“You guys wanna get shitfaced at the docks after this? I can swing by Bryce’s and grab a couple of beers?” I asked, licking the breadcrumbs off my fingers after finishing off my sandwich as we sat around the table for lunch break. Diego didn’t hesitate before agreeing and already started texting Scotty to see if he could come too while Zach mumbled something about having to check with his mum first. Typical mumma’s boy. </p><p>Charlie nervously chewed on his carrot before gulping loudly as he swallowed it. All eyes were on him. “Erm sorry I can’t... I’ve got a date.”</p><p>“Aye Charlie my man. Who with?” Diego grinned, giving Charlie a playful punch on the arm and he blushed. Even though I’m still not certain how I felt about Charlie being bi I couldn’t help smile seeing him look this happy. He looked like a starving dog who finally got thrown a bone. </p><p>“Winston.” Charlie said and my smile vanished and I frowned in confusion like I had heard him say the wrong name. </p><p>“Winston?” I repeated like I had misheard him, almost choking on the can of soda I had just taken a sip of. Charlie nodded to confirm it then went back to blushing at the boys teasing him before his big date. </p><p>“Congrats Charlie I’m happy for you.” Zach smiled and I forced myself to smile too so the guys wouldn’t give me shit for being homophobic or whatever. I still didn’t know why I felt like that. I shouldn’t have to force a smile. </p><p>Charlie’s one of my boys, I should be happy for him and I should be thankful that this meant Winston would be around less if he’s with Charlie. That was what I wanted wasn’t it? Or at least I thought it was. </p><p>----</p><p>Zach didn’t show up, said he had to help his mum like the good little bitch he was so all we were waiting on now was Charlie and Winston. Diego and Scott were already smashed, drunk more than half of the beers we picked up from Bryce’s place while I hadn’t even touched mine. </p><p>I felt sick waiting for Winston to show up. I wasn’t worried about him telling Charlie what happened between us. I still trusted him and he didn’t seem angry with me just sad and disappointed, which was even worse. I’d rather him be angry with me.</p><p>The boys were already in the water tossing a ball between each other while I for once was the sensible friend watching them so they didn’t drown. Sitting here watching Diego and Scott strangely made me feel alone. Even with my friends or the team I’ve never felt like I really belonged. Sure they’re my brothers but once we graduated school was that really going to stay the same? </p><p>Once the summer is over and Scott goes off to college I doubted that we’d see him again or at least for a while and Bryce will be off to Hillcrest, we’re already drifting apart and he hasn’t even left yet. Diego’s been chasing after Jessica and now Charlie has Winston. Once again I’m the odd one out. Nobody needs me and I understood why. I’m a fucking mess. Being friends with me brings nothing good, only destruction. </p><p>I had lost track of time but it had surely been over an hour of burning in the hot summer’s day heat before they finally showed up. I was chatting to a very drunk Diego, taking the opportunity to convince him to finally give the wrestling club a go since it was our last year and he had nothing to lose when I heard footsteps. </p><p>Diego’s eyes shifted to behind me and he broke out in a grin right as the footsteps behind me became louder. I didn’t have to turn around to know who it was and I wasn’t going to so instead I finally took a sip of the beer I had been neglecting because I was going to need it. </p><p>Charlie was grinning from ear to ear he looked like a walking ball of sunshine- well even more than usual and I didn’t even know that was possible. I felt sick in my stomach. It was the same feeling I felt when I found out Bryce was dating Chloe. I guessed in the short amount of time I’ve known Winston the guy had kind of grown on me. But now Charlie had taken him from me- well not exactly but still he was supposed to keep me company now that Bryce had ditched me. </p><p>The rest of the guys had made their way over to Charlie and Winston to find out how their date went but I stayed put. Charlie didn’t seem to care though as he animatedly rambled on about whatever they did on their date. I didn't listen though. I wouldn’t let myself as much as I wanted to. </p><p>After sculling down at least half of my beer I had finally taken a quick glance at Winston who was staring right back at me and looked away the second our eyes locked on each other. He didn’t look anywhere near as happy as Charlie did. In fact he didn’t look happy at all. If someone had told me his cat died or some sad shit I would have believed it. Did I really do that to him? Was it my fault?</p><p>Without even waiting to fill the rest of the guys in on his date like Charlie was, Winston wasted no time in helping himself to the crate of beers by my side but he didn’t even spare me a second glance. It was like I wasn’t even there. I should be happy, I kept reminding myself. So why wasn’t I? Why was the fact that he was ignoring me tearing me up inside? I barely knew the guy. </p><p>“Mrs. Valentine missed you in class today.” I said and I froze after the words had come out of my mouth before I could even think them through. I cringed as I replayed the words over in my head. What the fuck was I thinking? I heard him stop in his tracks behind me. This is why I shouldn’t drink. Not even through my first beer and I’ve already managed to humiliate myself with Winston once again. </p><p>“Funny. I didn’t miss her at all.” He said dryly and then continued on his way like we were just talking about our teacher and not us. I couldn’t even admit that I missed him. It wasn’t even a fag thing, plenty of the guys had told me they missed me when I wasn’t at school before so why couldn’t I just suck it up and tell Winston that. </p><p>He avoided me the entire night, spending most of it talking with Scott who he had only met briefly before at Bryce’s house. He would rather spend the night talking to someone that was almost a complete stranger to him over me and I couldn’t blame him. </p><p>Usually my friends spent the entire night worrying about me whenever we were drinking during one of our hangouts but now I’m spending the night worrying about Winston. The other guys were too drunk to notice but Winston had already polished off what was left of the crate of beers to himself. The guys so skinny I didn’t know how he was still standing and once I spotted him on top of one of the metal shipping containers I doubted he would be for much longer. </p><p>Cursing to myself under my breath I made my way up the rickety old ladder to the top of the container. He rolled his eyes when he saw it was me and stumbled slightly as he almost tripped over his own feet to get further away from me.</p><p>“Winston.” I said nervously right as he stumbled backwards again, dangerously close to the edge and right before he could fall off and plummet to the water I grabbed his wrist pulling him back into my chest.</p><p>“My hero.” He slurred sarcastically and laughed as he attempted to shove me off him. He could have just died and from the looks of him he couldn’t care less. It shouldn’t have worried me. In my entire life I’ve never worried about anyone because in the end nobody has ever cared for me that way. But after seeing him like this the words from the night at the pool play in my head. </p><p>“The fuck is wrong with you?” I asked gripping onto his shoulders so he wouldn’t try anything stupid or fall but his eyes just fell and avoided mine and he tried to free himself from my grip. </p><p>I sighed and let go of him before we could draw anymore attention to ourselves. “Nevermind. Let’s just go before you actually get hurt and Bryce blames me.”</p><p>I carefully helped Winston get down the shipping crate so he wouldn’t drunkenly fall and break one of his twig bones. He grumbled about not needing me the entire time and if it were anyone else I would have left him but I’ve got a soft spot for the guy so I let the snarky comments pass just this once. </p><p>“You really meant it didn’t you?” I asked keeping my voice low as we made our way over to the guys who were chilling by the end of the pier and he frowned at me like he had no clue what I was talking about. So I just let out a sigh and dropped it, he wouldn’t be in the right mindset to answer me anyways even if he understood what I was talking about. </p><p>I wasn’t the right person to help him either, what the fuck would talking to me about depressing shit do? It’s not like I was capable of giving him advice especially not when my own life was a complete mess. </p><p>Winston stood swaying drunkenly behind me while I told the rest of the guys we were heading out. Charlie looked disappointed probably because after their date Winston hadn’t spent another second with him but I couldn’t give a shit. I just needed to get Winston back to Bryce’s before he blames me for this too. </p><p>We walked in silence on the way back to Bryce’s place. I didn’t know what to say and I wasn’t sure if Winston could string together a coherent sentence at this point. He looked seconds away from collapsing on the floor so I wrapped my arm around him to support him. If he had thrown up on my clothes I would have killed him. </p><p>The silence became unbearable so I took a deep breath before I finally got the guts to speak up about the question that had been eating away at me since Charlie told me about it this morning. “So..how was your..erm date with Charlie?”</p><p>“It wasn’t a date.” Winston scoffed, which just confused me even more considering Charlie was so excited about Winston finally saying yes to going on a date with him. But I was glad he was at least sober enough to answer me. </p><p>If I had any money or my car I would have offered to stop by whatever fast food store that was on our way to try and sober him up any bit more but I didn’t and I wasn’t going to make him pay for it again. </p><p>“He thought it was.” I replied and snuck a glance at him but I couldn’t read his expression as he kept his eyes downcasted to the ground like he still couldn’t bring himself to look at me after what I had said a few days ago. </p><p>“What does it matter to you? Our faggot shit bothering you?” He said scowling like the words were poison on his tongue and I didn’t miss him physically shuddering as he used that word. </p><p>“No and it doesn’t.” I reassured him even though I wasn’t so sure if it didn’t but telling the truth would just make it worse. His face softened for a second as he looked up at me but that didn’t last long as he shrugged my arm that was around him off and picked up his pace. </p><p>“Look, Monty clearly it does and if this is all about what happened at the pool, just forget about it alright? We were both high and I’m not going to tell anyone about what happened so you don’t need to worry about it. You clearly have your own shit you need to deal with and so do I. Let’s just stay out of each other’s way alright?” He explained to me, still slurring his words at the end of each sentence and not looking back as he made me pick up my pace to keep up with him. It’s like he was trying to get as far away from me as possible. </p><p>“Kind of hard to do when we’re living in the same place.” I mumbled and kicked a loose stone that skidded down the empty road as we walked along it in the dark. He finally slowed down so we walked side by side but he didn’t take my arm for support again and I wasn’t going to offer it a second time. </p><p>“It’s worked for the past few days hasn’t it?” Winston argued as he finally looked at me with a cold stare. He wasn’t happy with me and I couldn’t hold that against him. I hurt him like I do to everyone else but he doesn’t know that. He thinks it’s personal. And maybe it was.  </p><p>“Fine but if Bryce and Chloe’s moans keep you up at night don’t come crawling back to me in the pool house.” I grumbled then looked over and saw him trying and failing to hide the smile pulling at the edges of his mouth and I found myself smiling back. </p><p>Maybe I hadn’t completely ruined things between us after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi finally updating again hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Steak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winston’s bag was twice the size of mine and probably weighed more than the guy himself. I hauled the suitcase into the boot of his car and dusted my hands on my jeans like it was nothing but I couldn’t ignore the pain that shot through my hand whenever I put pressure on it. </p><p>Fucking dickhead from the party’s fault. Punching that guy at that party seemed like a good idea at the time but now it had done more harm than good. It was his fault that he made me go after him like that, I can’t control myself when people get on my nerves. Not my fault my temper has a mind of its own. </p><p>I probably should have gotten it checked out like Winston told me to but I kept telling him it was fine. And it was. I shouldn’t let a banged up hand get to me when comparing it to all the shit I go through with my dad and I never go to the hospital then no matter how fucking bad it get’s. It’s nothing, I’ll just grit my teeth through the pain and ignore it like always. </p><p>Winstons phone beeped as he leant against his car. He pulled it out of his pocket then sighed as he read the message and looked up at me. “Charlie’s going to be here any minute.” </p><p>Right. Charlie. Almost forgot how Winston decided to invite him to the trip after all yesterday and of course Charlie didn’t hesitate before saying yes, he was practically jumping out of his seat like a child the second Winston had asked him. </p><p>Apparently Charlie just absolutely loves camping, which was the exact opposite of what I told Winston. I didn’t forget the face he  gave me when Charlie said that, he knew I had been lying and neither of us knew why. I still didn’t.</p><p>Charlie went on and on about how he went camping all the time with his dad growing up. I couldn’t help myself from telling him we aren’t even doing that type of camping but he didn’t seem to care, which seemed to piss me off even more and I didn’t know why. </p><p>Maybe because my dad’s been nothing but a piece of shit to me my entire life, only spending time with me to teach me how to be a real man. Whatever the fuck that meant. And there Charlie was with the perfect life. I remember how happy he was when he told everyone at practice the day he came out to his dad. Everyone cheered for him and went to celebrate after. Everyone but me. </p><p>If he were in my family he wouldn’t get to do that. He wouldn’t have made it out alive to tell anyone. If it were me I’d be dead in some dump my dad would ditch me in for being a disgrace to our family. Lucky for me I wasn’t like him. I could never be. He’d make Winston happy. </p><p>Don’t get me wrong Charlie’s my boy but it was fucking weird that Winston was the one inviting him. Charlie’s my friend not his. I should be happy Charlie is coming though. It would make everything less awkward having him between me and Winston. Not that it should be its just that after that night it’s hard to not act weird around him. We were both high as a fucking kite off those stupid candies. It meant nothing. He knows that and so do I. I’m not a fag. I made that clear. </p><p>Everyone but me seemed excited about this shitty weekend getaway. Even Winston looked pleased to be able to get his camera’s out and take photos of somewhere outside of Evergreen. I’d rather get smashed and sit by the pool all day instead of having to be stuck listening to Quinn as Bryce will no doubt leave me with her, to go sneak off with Chloe. </p><p>I wanted to take my car but Winston’s was faster and if that meant I didn’t have to pay for petrol then who was I to say no. I was prepared to make a joke about Winston’s rich mommy and daddy buying him a big boy car for his sweet sixteenth but instead I couldn’t help but admire it. I ran my finger along the dashboard as I waited for him to help Charlie with his bag. My finger came back clean. If it were my car it would have been covered in dust. </p><p>Winston got behind the wheel and I hopped in the front seat so Charlie had to sit in the back. The way he was already fidgeting and blabbering on back there made it look like he was our kid or something. If he starts asking are we there yet I wouldn’t hesitate to throw him out and make him walk back home. </p><p>To get to Bryce’s cabin by the beach it was a four hour drive so I was glad Winston was driving because that meant I could just doze off until we got there. And I would have if it weren’t for Charlie asking a million questions about where we were going. And every time I answered with the same thing. I had no fucking clue. Sometimes it feels like he’s ten years younger than me, not one. </p><p>Some painfully upbeat song started screeching from the radio and Winston reached for the dial at the same time as I did. My breath caught in my throat as we looked at each other then pulled away. He awkwardly cleared his throat and kept his hands on the wheel. I quickly peered back in case Charlie saw but he was occupied playing games or some shit on his phone. </p><p>I felt my shoulders relax after I didn’t even know they were tensed up when I realised I had nothing to worry about. I was being paranoid for nothing. I needed to relax or my shoulders will be seized up completely by the time we even get to the goddamn place. Nobody knew what happened between us. It was all some dumb drug trip. </p><p>Charlie and I fell into conversation about the state of the team for next semester once school starts back now that Bryce and Scotty were gone. He believed Zach could possibly snag the role of team captain but there’s no way the boys would vote for him over me. I’ve got this. </p><p>Winston was focused on the road and for some reason part of me wanted to try and bring him into our conversation but I had no fucking clue how. I liked talking to him and I guess being alone most of the time with him made it easier for us to talk about whatever the hell we wanted too but thinking about it half the time we were drunk. I couldn’t remember most of the shit we talked about even if I tried. </p><p>“So Monty..Quinn’s pretty right?” Charlie asked out of nowhere, pulling me out of my thoughts and I noticed Winston’s hands grip tighter around the wheel. He’s probably just trying to focus on driving. </p><p>“I guess so, you interested or something St. George?” I asked turning back in my seat to grin at him. I know what he’s doing. Probably trying to rope me in with her while Bryce is off with Chloe so he would have Winston all to himself. I have to give it to the guy, when Charlie wanted something he didn’t hold back until he got it. I admired that about him. </p><p>“N-no she likes you not me and anyways I’m...erm more into guys or more one specific guy.” Charlie stuttered nervously, almost mumbling the last part and I looked in the side mirror to see him looking at Winston. He looked like he was holding his breath as he waited for him to react, as if that was some cue for Winston to say something back but he never did and the car fell to silence. </p><p>----</p><p>I lurched forward in my seat and my eyes opened as the car screeched to a halt. Being woken up like that startled the fuck out of me. I couldn’t even remember falling asleep in the first place and I think Charlie had even let out a scream. Fuck I wish I could have filmed that. “The fuck?” </p><p>Winston mumbled an apology and said something about thinking he saw an animal run across the road. We left early so it’s still light outside but all I could see was the road ahead and the desert by the side of the road. Everything looked the same. </p><p>“Where the fuck are we?” I managed to say between yawns as I stretched my arms out and Winston knocked my hand away from his face so he could see the road ahead. </p><p>“No idea.” My stomach rumbled and Winston looked down at it then back to me, raising his eyebrow. “ You want to check if there’s a restaurant or anything around here?”</p><p>“What about Bryce and the girls?” I asked and it’s not that I cared about them but I didn’t need Bryce being pissed at me this trip even for something as stupid as that. Winston just shrugged in return and that was good enough for me so I pulled out my phone and searched for the nearest stop on google maps. </p><p>We were in the middle of nowhere so there weren’t many options but food was food and anything was good enough for me at this point. I could even settle for one of those cows in the farms we drove past a mile ago. My mouth was watering thinking about biting into a juicy piece of steak or a burger. I have no fucking idea why none of us thought to bring any snacks. </p><p>“Mcdonalds or a steakhouse...you wanna choose Charlie? Charlie?” I asked squinting at the map on my phone then looked back to see Charlie fast asleep like a baby in the back seat. </p><p>Now it was really just Winston and I. Shouldn’t be weird, Charlie is technically still here and we’ve hung out a bunch of times alone but then why the fuck was my heart beating so fast like it was about to explode. </p><p>The silence was driving me insane, neither of us were saying anything so I turned up the radio. I didn’t even know the song that was playing but I just nodded along to it like I did. Doing anything to distract myself from the strange feeling in my stomach. It was probably just from hunger. Yeah that's what it was. </p><p>Winston asked if we should just leave Charlie and bring him back something to eat once we were done. I was tempted to agree just so I wouldn’t have to sit in pain as he embarrassed himself over Winston but I’m already on Bryce’s bad side so I couldn’t risk messing things up with Charlie as well. I need at least one friend left after this summer break ends. </p><p>We stopped by a steakhouse an hour away from the cabin by the beach. It was a dingy little place with a flickering sign that read Genoa Steakhouse, the place was almost empty besides an old couple seated in the corner of the restaurant and some creepy little dude watching us walk in from behind his menu. </p><p>I made Winston text Bryce so he wouldn’t have a reason to be mad at me. I needed to use this trip to get back on his good side again after all the shit I’ve managed to pull so far this break. This was my last shot to win him back.</p><p>“Fuck this shit is good.” I said while chomping on a piece of steak once the food came and before I even knew it Winston had reached over with a napkin in his hand towards my face. I jerked my head back with a frown. He rolled his eyes and leant forward again to wipe something off my face then sat back with a pleased smile on his face.</p><p>When he sat back down in his seat I noticed Charlie watching us and felt my face go red so I stuffed my mouth with more steak just to give myself something to do instead of accidentally blurting out something to prove I’m not a fag. It was something I was working on, for Winston. -And Charlie. Charlie too. </p><p>“Do I have anything on my face?” Charlie asked looking at Winston who just shook his head and went back to eating his steak. I didn’t think he even looked at him and Charlie knew it. I still couldn’t work out why Winston was so tough on the poor guy or why he invited him in the first place if he didn’t even like him. Usually everyone loved Charlie but Winston made it look like it was an effort for him to just be around him. </p><p>Charlie’s face fell and I felt bad for the guy but he’s one of the boys so I couldn’t miss an opportunity to mess with him a little. “Actually I think you do.”</p><p>Before Charlie could react I dipped my fingers in the sauce by my steak and smudged it all over his cheek. He attempted to stop me but it was too late and he was left with a streak of sauce painted across his cheek.</p><p>Once Charlie made me reassure him that his face was spotless (to my disappointment) he then argued with Winston over who was going to pay so I took the opportunity to finish off what was left of both their pieces of chocolate cake that was for dessert. </p><p>Winston paid in the end and Charlie promised to pay next time- but going by Winston's expression I wasn’t too sure there was going to be a next time. Poor guy. </p><p>-----</p><p>By the time we finally got to the cabin the sun was starting to set and Bryce and the girls had already settled in and were sitting on chairs on the beach. After helping Charlie and Winston bring our shit into the cabin, Charlie and I decided to play a game of catch to stretch our legs after being cramped up in the car for four hours. </p><p>Bryce was too preoccupied with Chloe to join in and Winston was inside folding his clothes because he didn’t want them to ‘lose their shape’ in his bag or whatever the fuck that meant. Quinn tried to join in with us and it was fine until she started getting touchy. Rubbing against me or trying to climb on my back like we were fucking dating. I took that as my cue to leave to get a drink just as Winston came out of the cabin to get one at the same time.</p><p>He grinned at me as we both got a beer out of the cooler on the sand that Bryce had left out for us and sat down together a few metres away from the others. I had waited for him to get a drink first to avoid our hands touching again...like in the car. I looked back just in time to see Bryce and Chloe disappear back into the cabin and I hoped the squawking seagulls and crash of the waves would be loud enough to cover the noises they’d be making. </p><p>We sat there in silence watching Charlie stumble around his words awkwardly as Quinn frowned at him like she would rather be talking to anyone else but him. Funny that’s exactly how I imagined I looked whenever I talked to her.  </p><p>“You lied.” Winston spoke up, breaking the silence and his eyes met with mine as he ran his hand back and forth along the sand. It was peaceful, relaxing somehow just watching him do that. I’d rather just sit and watch him do that instead of finding out whatever he was accusing me of.</p><p>“About what?” I sighed with no idea what he was talking about but going off the tone of his voice it wasn’t something good. </p><p>“You said Charlie wouldn’t want to come. Do you not want me to be around him or something?” Winston asked and I felt my heart stop for a second at his question, the fuck is getting at? </p><p>“What no I just- nevermind.” I sighed again, feeling too tired to explain myself when I didn’t even know how to in the first place. It just stressed me out thinking about it. I was hoping he’d just let it go. </p><p>“Wait- are you jealous?” He gasped dramatically, holding a hand over his mouth in pretend shock after taking a sip of his beer and I hated the way it felt when he looked at me like that with those big eyes and the way he licked his pretty pink lips after he took his hand away. Fuck, I was staring for too long and he knew it. </p><p>“Fuck off.” I rolled my eyes and ignored him grinning at me like an idiot by my side. I pushed him back onto the sand as I got to my feet and bit down on my lip to stop myself from smiling as he giggled. I shouldn’t smile at gay shit like that.</p><p>I knew he was only trying to mess with me. If it were anyone else insinuating something like that I would have knocked them out the second they tried but Winston was different. I knew he was only joking. That’s all it was a joke, nothing more. </p><p>—-</p><p>We were all sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows and sharing a couple of pizza’s that Bryce and Chloe got from the shops. All of us except Winston who was doing god knows what in the cabin. </p><p>If Charlie wasn’t sitting here with us waiting for him I wouldn’t have been surprised if the little twinkle gave in and they were doing whatever homoshit that they do in there. But then he finally arrived. Bryce whistled then looked at me with a smirk and I frowned at his response until I saw what he was talking about. </p><p>“You’re just looking for trouble my dude.” Bryce called out, grinning as Winston wandered out of the cabin and my mouth dropped open as he walked over to us. Winston twirled around then locked eyes with me with an innocent look on his face. But he was nothing but innocent. That bastard knew exactly what he was doing. </p><p>Winston had my flannel wrapped around his waist. That’s why he was in there for so long, probably searched through all my clothes until he found the one that suited his eyes best or whatever reason it takes him so long to pick out clothes. </p><p>I could have made a scene, forced him to give it back but that would just have made me embarrass myself in the process and not him. So I pretended like it didn’t bother me and I mean nobody else seemed to care so in the end. I didn’t let it either. But for one person it clearly did. “Still think it looks better on me.” I scoffed and Winston smirked slyly like he didn’t believe me as he walked right past me. </p><p>“Isn’t it weird.” Quinn asked glaring at Winston who walked over to Charlie who saved him a seat next to him. When I just frowned she rolled her eyes before continuing. “Being around him when he’s...y’know.”</p><p>“No I don’t know.” I shrugged but I knew exactly what she’s talking about. The entire day she’s been watching him like a bloody hawk. It’s like she was jealous of him. She shouldn’t be though, she never stood a chance in the first place. Not that Winston did either of course. But I at least enjoy his company. Being around her made me want to tear my eyes out of their sockets. </p><p>“Because he’s a fag? He’s been drooling over you all day.” Quinn snorted with a twisted smile but it began to fade when she saw that I wasn’t laughing along with her like she expected me too.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter to me.” I told her and I wasn’t sure if I meant it but I wasn’t going to embarrass Winston like that. Before I met Winston I would have been the one laughing at him and calling him shit like that but now after knowing the guy he’s kind of cool. It felt wrong calling him something I knew would hurt him. Sure it makes me uncomfortable at times but I try to ignore that. Fuck I’ve gone soft.</p><p>I walked past her towards Winston and Charlie then turned around to see her frowning at me. “And you’re not supposed to use that word.”</p><p>----</p><p>The night was rough, Chloe and Bryce took the tent to do things I didn’t want to think about during the night while Quinn and Winston got the two beds. Charlie ended up sharing with Winston and I took the couch. I’ve slept on worse before considering I spent  a couple of weeks at the hobo hotel once but I still couldn’t sleep. All I could think about was Winston and Charlie. Guess the idea of the two twinks sleeping together still made me uncomfortable but I wasn’t going to ruin everything by telling them that. </p><p>Charlie and I had gone out early this morning to get groceries using Bryce’s card from the store that was a twenty minute drive from the cabin. We- well I swiped Bryce’s card from his wallet and Charlie offered to use his instead but I reassured him more times than needed that Bryce wouldn’t give a shit and he didn’t.</p><p>The lack of sleep had gotten to me and I almost dozed off on the way there a couple of times but we made it back in one piece. Think it was messing with my brain especially when I sat down to eat breakfast on the sand with Chloe and I saw Winston walking out of the water after a swim. It was like he was moving in slow motion like in those fucking cheesy romance films Zach tries to drag us along to. </p><p>I couldn’t pull myself to look away no matter how much I wanted to. It was early and the sun was starting to rise so it looked like he was glowing. I felt my stomach flip as he lifted his arm up and ran a hand through his hair. He was all I could focus on until I heard my name. Someone was talking to me. Fuck. Chloe. </p><p>“Earth to Monty.” Chloe said, shaking her hand in front of my face as she tried to bring me back to reality. Jesus, I’ve got to stop doing that or everyone’s going to start thinking I’m the fag. I just needed to get more sleep. </p><p>“What?” I said slightly more aggressively than I intended to in defence and she held her hands up and gave me a reassuring smile that I wasn’t sure what was for. </p><p>“Nothing. I just lost you there for a second.” She shrugged then looked over to where I was looking at before, where Winston was standing then back to me. But before she could say anything Bryce jogged over to us to get me to help him get more beer and ice for the soda's. It was only early but he wanted to get a head start. I didn’t hesitate before following after him, not wanting to be stuck talking to Chloe for any longer. I didn’t like the look she gave me, like she was trying to piece something together. </p><p>We carried a crate of beers each out to the group as they sat around a bonfire to keep warm against the cold morning air. Quinn sat furthest away from Winston as Charlie did the opposite, trying to scoot as close to him as he could while Chloe helped passed him a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon that she cooked up with Charlie.</p><p>Bryce elbowed me and nodded his head in the direction of the Winston with a smirk. “You and Winston seem to be getting buddy-buddy hey?” </p><p>“The fuck are you talkin’ about Walker? Me and the fag?” I scoffed and shook my head but still spoke quietly so Winston wouldn’t hear. “He wishes. You really think I want to see him twirling around in my shit like that? I only haven’t strangled the little twerp because you told me to be civil with him.” </p><p>Winston turned to look at me and gave a small smile but I just looked away ashamed as Bryce laughed and patted me on the back. Bryce and I are good now. I should be happy. This is what I wanted. But I don’t feel relieved or happy in the slightest. I acted like I was better than Quinn for defending Winston. I’m nothing but a fucking hypocrite.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter let me know what you thought :) also next chapter will be mainly focused on building wonty's 'relationship' so don't worry if your wanting more between them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>